Change for You
by Yewook Turtle
Summary: Aku akan berubah jika sudah menemukan orang yang benar-benar mencintaiku dan menyayangiku. "Jadi kau benar-benar mencintai Wookie hyung?"/ "Aigoo.. benarkah ini dirimu Yesung hyung?"/ Yewook story/BxB/UPDATE/RCL Gomawo?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Change for You

Author : Real Me

Genre : Romance, Friendship. etc.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Yesung punyanya Wookie, Wookie punyanya Yesung. khusus bwt Yesung punya saya ya XD. Tp saya relain bwt Wookie

Pairing : YeWook n other

Warning : Yaoi, BL, typo berhamburan, cerita gag jelas, dan tak sesuai alur...

* * *

"Hyung ini pesanan mu, aku sudah membelikkan sesuai keinginanmu." Kata seorang namja muda lalu meletakaan barang belanjaannya di atas meja.

"Gomawo ne, kau baik sekali Kyu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau tak ada kemauan kau tak akan bilang aku baik hyung" cibir pemuda tersebut yang bernama Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana show mu hari ini? Apakah banyak orang yang terkesan dengan busana yang kau tampilkan malam ini?"

"Sukses dong hyung, aku kan selalu tampil mempesona di hadapan orang banyak. Apalagi busana yang ku tampilkan adalah karya dari namjachingu ku" jawab Kyuhyun dengan pede nya.

"Tak usah pamer seperti itu, aku tau kau adalah model yang sangat terkenal."

Kalian tau apa profesi Kyuhyun? Pasti kalian sudah tau. Ya Kyuhyun, atau lebih lengkapnya Cho Kyuhyun dia adalah seorang model terkenal. Semua orang tau siapa dia, salah satu model yang masuk dalam jajaran model pria terkenal di Korea Selatan. Seorang model yang fotonya sudah banyak dimuat di berbagai majalah fashion di Seoul maupu di luar Seoul, seperti di Thailand, China, Jepang dan lain-lain. Kyuhyun juga sudah sering mengikuti atau diundang dalam berbagai acara fashion show, tak jarang acaranya diselenggarakan di luar negeri seperti Paris yang merupakan negara mode di dunia. Wajah tampannya membuat dia mempunyai banyak penggemar, kulitnya yang sangat putih dengan rambut coklat ikalnya dan badannya yang berpostur tinggi walupun sedikit kurus menambah image tampannya sebagai seorang model. Selain itu Kyuhyun adalah orang yang mempunyai otak encer alias pintar.

"Hyung tak inginkah kau mengganti penampilanmu yang sekarang ini?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada lawan bicaranya sambil menaikkan kaki ke atas sofa.

"Tak usah mengurusi ku Kyu, ini ciri khas ku" jawab namja lawan bicara Kyuhyun yang duduk di single sofa sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Ya Kim Yesung, aku bosan melihat penampilanmu yang urakkan seperti itu. Apalagi orang lain yang melihat?"

Dan ternyata lawan bicara Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diajak bicara adalah Kim Yesung, pria tampan yang umurnya empat tahun diatasnya. Kyuhyun sangat sebal melihat penampilan Yesung yang sangat berantakkan dan tak pernah mengurusi dirinya maupun apartemennya, sangat beda dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang rapi dan sangat menyenangi kebersihan.

"Memangnnya mereka siapaku berhak mengurusiku? Orang tua ku saja tak protes" jawab Yesung dengan nada datar.

"Pantasnya kau tak berpenampilan seperti ini hyung, lebih rapilah sedikit. Aku yakin jika kau bisa lebih rapi kau akan terlihat sangat tampan, bahkan lebih tampan dariku. Sekarang lihatlah dirimu, rambut dibiarkan panjang begitu celana yang kau pakai sebagian besar robek yang kau bilang itu gaya mu yang paling keren. Gaya macam apa itu celana robek? Dan apartemenmu ini berantakkan sekali, pakaian nyangkut dimana-mana dan bungkus makanan kau biarkan bercecran begitu saja" oceh Kyuhyun pada Yesung.

Yesung yang diceramahi hanya diam saja sambil memakan makanan yang dibelikan Kyuhyun. Dia sangat bosan karena hampir setiap namja yang lebih muda itu berkunjung ke apartemennya selalu memberinya ceramah yang membuat Yesung sampai hafal dengan isi ceramah Kyuhyun.

"Dan, apakah kau tak berniat mencari seorang bibi untuk membersihi dan mengurus apartemenmu ini hyung? Bahkan yang bisa membuatkanmu masakan, kau bisa memperkerjakannya hanya setengah hari hyung. Lagian kan uangmu banyak hyung" celoteh Kyuhyun lagi.

"Hhhnn.." hanya suara itu yang keluar dari mulut Yesung.

"Ck, dasar tak bisa diatur. Kasian ajushi dan ajuhma Kim kalau tau anaknya seperti ini, malas sekali."

"Tak usah kau pusing memikirkanku Kyu, aku akan berubah jika aku menemukan orang yang mencintai dan menyayangiku" jawab Yesung masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ya semoga saja Tuhan mempertemukan mu dengan orang itu hyung" harap Kyuhyun.

"Pasti ketemu."

"Dan aku harap orang itu tahan denganmu. Sudahlah aku mau ke apartemen ku saja, ini sudah malam aku mau tidur. Jaljayo Yesung hyung."

Apartemen Yesung dan Kyuhyun memang berdekatan, hanya berjarak tiga buah apartemen. Dan setiap harinya jika Kyuhyun sedang ada waktu luang dia akan berkunjung ke apartemen Yesung, atau bahkan setelah pulang kerja dia sering berkunjung seperti malam ini. Yesung senang saja jika Kyuhyun berkunjung ke apartemennya, jadi dia punya teman untuk ngobrol dan Kyuhyun selalu membawakan makanan untuknya. Yesung terlalu malas keluar untuk makan. Yesung sudah menanggap Kyuhyun sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri.

**_NEXT or STOP?_**

* * *

Annyeong~ saya bawa epep baru...  
ini saya publish dikit aja, kalau banyak yg suka sy lanjut..  
So, sy minta ripiu nya ya ^^

*bow*bow*bow*

**RCL?**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Change for You

Author : Real Me

Genre : Romance, Family, etc.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Yesung punyanya Wookie, Wookie punyanya Yesung. khusus bwt Yesung punya saya ya XD. Tp saya relain bwt Wookie

Pairing : YeWook n other

Warning : Yaoi, BL, typo berhamburan, cerita gag jelas, dan tak sesuai alur...

* * *

Chapter 2

"Hah .. show kita malam ini berhasil. Banyak yang terpukau dengan busana yang kita buat, apalagi para model kita yang tampan dan cantik" namja itu tersenyum lembut walaupun terlihat jelas rasa lelah di wajahnya.

"Ne hyung, kerja keras kita selama sebulan lebih. Desain ku dan Sungmin hyung sangat pas dipakai oleh Seohyung, dia terlihat perfect" sambung namja mungil disebelahnya.

"Tapi aku cemburu Wookie melihat Kyu dipasangkan dengan yeoja itu" namja yang satuya lagi nampak sebal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya Lee Sungmin kau tak usah seperti itu, ini hanya sebuah profesi. Kau tau kan evil mu itu sangat mencintaimu" namja malaikat itu menasihati dongsaengnya.

"Iya nih Sungmin hyung segitu saja sudah cemburu."

"Hehehe, mian Teuki hyung Wookie" Sungmin nyengir setelah dinasehati oleh Leeteuk.

Tiga namja tersebut sedang merebahkan diri di sofa ruang kerja mereka, setelah tadi sukses melaksanakan acara fashion show. Mereka adalah Park Jung Su atau yang lebih akrab dengan Leeteuk yang mempunyai hati sangat baik bak malaikat dia duduk paling kiri. Disebelahnya seorang namja mungil yang mempunyai wajah manis, Kim Ryeowook atau Wookie. Dan yang paling kanan Lee Sungmin, namja yang tak kalah manis dengan Ryeowook. Leeteuk adalah seorang desainer yang mempunyai karya yang sangat bagus, bahkan banyak artis di Korea Selatan yang mengenakan karyanya. Dua namja manis itu adalah karyawannya, mereka juga desainer yang selama ini membantu Leeteuk. Namja yang disebut evil oleh Leeteuk itu adalah Kyuhyun yang notabene namjachingu nya Sungmin, Kyuhyun menjadi model untuk semua desain karya perusahaan desain Leeteuk.

"Aku pulang duluan ya, Raccon ku sudah menunggu dibawah" Leeteuk mengambil tasnya lalu menemui _suaminya_ yang sudah menunggu.

"Ne Teuki hyung, hati-hati" sahut Ryeowook dan Sungmin kompak.

"Hyung kita pulang juga ya, aku sudah sangat lelah, seharian tidak diam" pinta Ryeowook yang beranjak dari sofa.

"Kajja, hyung juga capek. Ambil semua barang kita Wookie, kali ini kau saja yang menyetir ne" Sungmin melempar kunci mobil pada Ryeowook.

"Kyu? Ada apa sepagi ini kemari?" tanya Ryeowook setelah membuka pintu apartemennya karena bell yang dipencet Kyuhyun berkali-kali membuat dirinya geram.

"Masa sih hyung? Ah efek dari terlalu bersemangat untuk menjemput Sungmin hyung sih?" Kyuhyun cengengesan.

"Masuk dulu Kyu, Minie hyung sedang mandi" Langsung saja Kyuhyun ngeloyor masuk ke apartemen itu menuju ke sofa depan tv.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook memang tinggal se-apartemen, mereka dari kecil sangatlah lengket kemana-mana selalu bersama. Orangtua MinWook juga berteman baik, mereka sama-sama memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang desainer dan bekerja di perusahaan Leeteuk. Apartemen yang mereka tempati adalah sebuah apartemen yang sederhana jauh dari kesan mewah, kamarnya hanya dua dan sebuah dapur kecil. Apartemen ini dipilih oleh Sungmin, katanya agar lebih menghemat uang. Dua namja manis tersebut tidur sekamar, sudah ku bilang mereka sangat lengket selalu bersama.

"Kyu pagi sekali kau sudah menjemputku, aku kan menyuruhmu datang jam 9. Ini baru jam 7" Sungmin terkejut melihat namjachingunya yang sudah di depan tv duduk bersama Ryeowook.

"Ah, biarkan saja Minie hyung aku terlalu rindu padamu" kata Kyuhyun innoncent yang tak seperti biasanya.

"Dasar gombal" desis Ryeowook.

"Wookie hyung masakanmu selalu enak ne" puji Kyuhyun setelah selesai sarapan.

"Dongsaengku kan memang hebat Kyu, selain seorang desainer dia juga mempunya keahlian yang tersembunyi, seorang koki handal" Sungmin menyahuti perkataan Kyuhyun sambil menatap ke Ryeowook.

"Tak tau kah kau chagi, kekasihmu yang tampan ini juga memiliki keahlian tersembunyi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut kekasihnya mesra.

"Kahlian yang selalu menggombaliku kan?"

"Hahahaha.. Benar yang Sungmin hyung bilang" Ryeowook tertawa membahana, mendengar Sungmin mencibir kekasihnya sendiri. Kyuhyun yang ditertawai merasa sangat kesal, dan memberi deathglarenya pada Ryeowook.

"Jangan memberi tatapan seperti itu pada dongsaengku. Kajja Kyu kita jalan-jalan. Hari ini kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

"Kemanapun yang kau mau Minie hyung."

"Cih, dasar. Kalian sungguh tega meninggalkanku sendiri" dengus Ryeowook kesal.

Hari ini Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Sungmin mendapat jatah libur, tentu saja mereka tak melewatkan kesempatan langka ini. Mengingat pekerjaan Ryeowook dan Sungmin sangat sibuk, setiap harinya mengurusi busana dan desain-desainnya itu sampai-sampai harus lembur. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sebagai seorang model, jadwalnya dimana-mana. Mulai dari pemotretan samapai fashion show dimana-mana.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang hampir jarang merasakan kencan, pada libur hari ini mereka akan menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk jalan-jalan. Sedangkan Ryeowook? Entahlah, dia juga tak tau harus kemana menghabiskan liburan kali ini. Jika kencan, dengan siapa? Ah.. mungkin Ryeowook akan jalan-jalan sendiri seperti biasanya.

Sepeninggalan Kyumin couple berkencan, Ryeowook hanya menonton tv untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Bosan dengan televise, dia memainkan game di ponselnya. Bosan lagi akhirnya Ryeowook pergi ke kamar untuk tidur. Mungkin pada saat bangun nanti dia akan keluar.

Daun maple berjatuhan diterbangkan oleh angin entah kemana, angin yang berhembus menambah dinginnya hari ini. Ryeowook mengencangkan baju hangat selututnya, duduk di sebuah bangku yang berhadapan langsung pada danau berair hijau. Duduk sendiri sambil melihat anak-anak yang melempar batu ke danau tersebut. Senyum indah terukir di wajah manisnya tatkala melihat keceriaan anak-anak tersebut, dia sangat menyukai anak-anak. Mengusap-usap tangannya yang sedingin es, lalu bergantian mengusap mukanya beberapa menit.

"Bolehkan aku ikut duduk disini?" suara baritone seseorang mengagetkannya, Ryeowook langsung melihat kekanannya. Mendapati seorang namja tampan dengan penampilan urakan duduk didekatya. Ryeowook bergeser sedikit ke kiri, melihat penampilan namja itu yang urakan dia sedikit tak suka dengan gaya model begitu.

Yesung yang bosan di apartemennya, keluar untuk berjalan-jalan. Hingga tiba di sebuah danau yang cukup ramai, celingukan mencari tempat duduk. Sampai menemukan bangku panjang yang sudah ditempati orang, memberanikan diri untuk ikut duduk disana. Setelah meminta ijin pada orang disebelahnya.

Yesung tecekat setelah orang disampingnya memalingkan wajah dari posisinya semula. Seperti ada kupu-kupu yang terbang diperutnya setelah melihat namja manis sebelah kirinya. Wajahnya yang manis, dengan hidungnya yang kecil mancung, bibirnya pulm yang menggoda dan rambut coklat almondnya yang tertiup angin. Manic caramel yang membuatnya terhipnotis.

Merasa dipandangi terus, Ryeowook bergidik ngeri. Siapa yang tak takut jika dipandangi oleh namja urakan seperti itu. _'Dasar preman' _pikirnya.

Segera dia buang perasaan anehnya ketika melihat namja mungil di depannya, jika ketahuan hilang image cool dari seorang Kim Yesung yang terbengong-bengong melihat makhluk semanis di depannya. "Yakk.. kenapa kau memandangi ku dengan tatapan seperti itu" Yesung bernada tinggi menyadari Ryeowook memandanginya dengan ngeri.

"Bukannya sedari tadi kau memandangiku? Tatapanmu sangat menakutkan" seru Ryeowook tak kalah.

"Huh ke'pedean" Yesung membalasnya dengan datar, menghadap ke danau.

"Hyung lama sekali kau kencan dengan evil itu, kemana saja eoh?" Ryeowook sebal terhadap Sungmin yang sedari sore dituggunya tak kunjung pulang. Dan jam setengah sepuluh ini baru sampai rumah.

"Kau kan sudah tau Wookie aku sedang berkencan, kapan lagi aku dan Kyu dapat libur bersamaan seperti ini. Sudahlah jangan ngambek, ini hyung bawakan coklat kesukaanmu" Sungmin menyodorkan sekotak coklat.

Seketika rasa sebal Ryeowook menguap digantikan oleh rasa senang setelah mendapatkan coklat kesukaannya. Sungmin yang melihat perubahan ekspresi dongsaenya yang seketika itu hanya geleng-geleng.

"Sungmin hyung. Kau tau tadi aku bertemu dengan pria aneh di danau?" celotehnya sambil memakan coklat.

"Memangnya siapa?" Sungmin penasaran.

"Itu seorang namja urakan, rambutnya panjang dan tak tertata rapi. Celananya juga yang robek di lutut. Gaya macam apaan itu? Dia juga menuduhku mengaguminya." Sungmin yang mendengar pengaduan Ryeowook terkekeh sendiri, cara Ryeowook menjelaskan ekspresinya sangat lucu. Dia tau dongsaengnya itu sangat mencintai kebersihan dan kerapain, yang hampir sama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah tak perlu dipikirkan Wookie, lagian dia tak macam-macam padamu kan?"

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan hyung nya itu.

Yesung berguling-guling di atas kasur empuknya, baru pukul 12 malam dia pulang ke apartemennya kebiasaanya pulang larut malam. Wajah manis namja di danau sore tadi terbayang lagi di fikirannya, Yesug tak dapat melupakan wajah itu. Berulang kali mencoba memejamkan mata, namun tetap terjaga. _'Ada apa denganku, tak mungkin jatuh cinta kan?' _

"Aigoo tak mungkin! Yesung apa yang kau pikirkan" katanya frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan.

**TBC**

* * *

****Nih udah saya update, kkkk~

gimana-gimana? bagus, hancur, jelek? mohon di **RIPIU **ya^^

oya, saya bingung sebenernya nanti Yewooknya ketemu dimana gitu? -_-

*bow*bow*bow*


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Change for You

Author : Real Me

Genre : Romance, Family, etc.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Yesung punyanya Wookie, Wookie punyanya Yesung. khusus bwt Yesung punya saya ya XD. Tp saya relain bwt Wookie

Pairing : YeWook n other

Warning : Yaoi, BL, typo berhamburan, cerita gag jelas, dan tak sesuai alur, bertele-tele, membosankan, panjang

* * *

Chapter 3

"Sungmin-ah kenapa kau hari ini datang sendiri?" tanya Leeteuk pada Sungmin yang baru memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Iya nih hyung, Wookie pergi bersama Siwon. Siwon nitip ijin sama Teuki hyung, katanya mau mengajak Ryeowook jalan-jalan beberapa jam saja" Sungmin menyahuti sambil menaruh ranselnya dan mengeluarkan bebrapa lembar kertas.

"Dasar anak itu, selalu dapat membujuk Wookie" Leeteuk hanya berdecak.

"Hyung ini desain kami berdua, kemarin aku membuatnya bersama Ryeowook. Bagaimana? Apa ada yang perlu diperbaiki?" Sungmin menyerahkan gambar desainnya yang terlihat seperti desain kostum pria.

"Ne, letakkan saja di meja Sungmin-ah. Nanti aku lihat lagi, kalau cocok kita akan rancang secepatnya," perintah Leeteuk yang disertai anggukan oleh Sungmin.

"Siwon hyung kau mau mengajakku kemana?" tanya namja di samping Siwon, dia merasa mobil yang mereka tumpangi tak mengarah ke tempat kerjanya.

"Aku akan mengajak mu sarapan Wookie-ah", jawab Siwon yang masih focus dengan jalan di depannya.

"Kalau Cuma sarapan kenapa mesti mengajakku sih? Atau kau kan bisa sarapan di rumah mu" dumel Ryeowook kesal, karena hanya untuk menemani Siwon sarapan dia rela tak berangkat ke tempatnya bekerja bersama Sungmin.

Kemarin malam Siwon menghubungi Ryeowook, mengajak nya untuk berangkat bersama ke tempat kerja. Ryeowook menolakknya, namun Siwon tak putus asa untuk menghubungi nya. Berkali-kali ponsel Ryeowook berbunyi berkali-kali juga dia tak menjawab telfon yang masuk dari Siwon. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin geram mendengar ponsel Ryeowook yang terus bordering membuatnya tak bisa tidur. Akhirnya Ryeowook pun menyetujui ajakan Siwon, kalau tidak ponselnya akan berbunyi terus dan dia akan mendapat amukan dari Sungmin.

"Ya Wookie, hyung kan kangen padamu. Tak bolehkan sekali-kali hyung mengajakmu jalan-jalan? Walaupun sekedar mengantarmu ke tempat kerja? Aku rindu saat-saat dulu" namja tampan itu menatap Ryeowook sekilas. Namja manis di sebelah nya tak menanggapi.

Lima belas menit perjalanan Siwon dan Ryeowook pun sampai di sebuah café yang lumayan besar. Mereka memilih duduk di pojokan café tersebut –lebih tepatnya Siwon yang memaksa-.

Siwon memesan waffle dan capucino, sedangkan Ryeowook memesan hot chocolate. Dia tidak berminat makan sebab masih kesal dengan namja tampan disebelahya, Ryeowook hanya mengaduk-aduk coklat panasnya tanpa niat meminumnya.

"Hei Wookie, kenapa diaduk-aduk terus cepat diminum" perintah Siwon sambil menyeruput capucinonya.

"Tak berminat."

"Wae? Lagian kau juga hanya memesan itu, apakah kau berdiet Wookie?" tanya Siwon jahil. Ryeowook masih sibuk mengaduk-aduk hot chocolate nya tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Siwon.

"Owh, jadi kau beneran diet. Sudah kurus begitu, pantasnya makan lebih banyak," Siwon menggoda lagi agar namja manis itu mau bersuara.

"Yaa Choi Siwon, dasar kuda. Kau mengataiku, aku tau kau namja paling tampan, tapi tak usah mengataiku" akhirnya Ryeowook terpancing oleh kata-kata Siwon, dan itu membuatnya marah. Ryeowook tak suka jika ada orang yang mempermasalahkan tubuhnya itu.

Siwon tertawa terbahak-bahak, akhirnya dia berhasil membuat Ryeowook kesal. Muka Ryeowook seketika beringsutan, dan itu membuat Siwon tambah geli. Segera dia benahi posisi topinya yang hampir jatuh, kalau sampai ketahuan dia ada di café itu bisa-bisa fans datang menyerbunya.

"Sudah tak sah mukamu dilipat-lipat seperti itu, tak manis lagi" kata Siwon setelah berhasil meredakan tawanya.

"Ishh.. aku benci kau" Ryeowook melipat kedua tangannya di dada menunjukkan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Ne ne, mianhae wookie-ah. Tak usah marah lagi, hyung hanya bercanda hehe" Siwon meminta maaf pada Ryeowook sambil mengelus rambut halus namja manis itu. Karena masih kesal dengan Siwon, Ryeowook memukul namja itu namun tak berefek bagi Siwon dia hanya tertawa saja.

Dari kejauhan -masih di dalam café- seorang namja tampan melihat Siwon dan Ryeowook yang masih bercanda. Namja tersebut memandangi SiWook dengan tatapan tajam, ada amarah nampak di kedua matanya.

"Ternyata sudah punya pacar eoh? Aisshh apa yang ku pikirkan? Kenal saja tidak" namja itu bermonolog ria.

Kyuhyun hari ini sedang bersantai di apartemennya, berguling-gulig di atas tempat tidur King Size nya sambil memainkan PSP hitam kesayangannya, sekali-kali dia berteriak kesal karena GAME OVER. Berjingkrak-jingkrak(?) karena berhasil memberantas para alien, bermain PSP berjam-jam lamanya bagi Kyuhyun itu hal yang biasa menghibur pikirannya yang jenuh karena bekerja. Ponselnya bergetar berkali-kali tak dia hiraukan masih sibuk berkutat dengan game nya. Sampai akhirnya panggilan masuk untuk yang ke empat kalinya Kyuhyun baru menjawab panggilan tersebut, yang ternyata sang Bunny boy nya Lee Sungmin. Alhasil karena Kyuhyun mengabaikan sms dan panggilan dari Sungmin dia mendapatkan cacian dari namjachingu nya, Sungmin sangat marah, siapa juga yang suka diabaikan eoh? Dasar Cho Kyuhyun maniak game, sampai lupa segalanya jika sudah berurusan dengan game, PSP, stracraft.

Kyuhyun segera berlari mengambil pakaian ganti, mengenakan black jeans dan baju lengan panjang. Setelah selesai menyisir rambutnya dan bercermin Kyuhyun lalu keluar apartemennya. Dia berfikir untuk mengajak hyungnya –Yesung- pergi bersama, dengan sedikit memaksa pasti berhasil fikirnya.

"Yesung hyung ikut dengan ku yuk" ajak Kyuhyun setelah dibuka pintu oleh pemiliknya, nampak Yesung memakai celana pendek dan baju tanpa lengan dengan rambut yang acak-acakan.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku saja evil" jawabnya skratis, lalu menutup pintu kembali. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang diluar hanya menghela nafas setelah dihadiahi perlakuan seperti itu oleh Yesung. Kyuhyun pun tak habis akal, dia menggedor-gedor pintu di depannya lagi, setelah itu berteriak "Hyung, kkoming kau biarkan berkeliaran di luar seperti ini eoh?" sambil menahan tawanya agar tak terdengan oleh Yesung. Yesung yang mendengar nama anjing kesayangannya langsung membuka pintu kembali.

"Kkoming? Mana?" tanyanya dengan raut muka panic.

"Hahaha, kkoming mu kan tidur di atas sofa, tuh!" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada seekor anjing berbulu lebat yang sedang tertidur di sofa.

"Cih, aku kena jebakan mu lagi evil. Pergi sana jangan mengganggu lagi" langsung Yesung mendorong Kyuhyun agar menjauh.

"Eits, kau harus menemaniku Yesung hyung. Ayolah hyung, mau kan?" bujuk sang evil sambil menahan pintu yang akan ditutup Yesung.

"Kemana? Pergi sendiri saja kau sudah punya mobil kan"

"Please hyung mau ya, nanti aku kenalkan dengan temanku" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan pupy eyes nya yang tak cocok dengannya. Tentu Yesung tak mempan dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu, tapi namja berkulit pucat t uterus memaksa Yesung dengan berbagai macam janji _entahlah saya tak tau_

Sampai akhirnya Yesung menerima ajakan Kyuhyun pergi ke kantor Sungmin hyung nya.

Di dalam saat menuju ke kantor Sungmin, Yesung terus saja menggerutu kesal karena tidurnya terganggu oleh evil sebelahnya. Mengumpat tak jelas, yang membuat Kyuhyun juga kesal mendengarnya. Kyuhyun pun memutar music dengan volume yang tinggi agar suara Yesung tak terdengar olehnya, namun Yesung malah mengecilkan volume. Kyuhyun tak mau kalah dia menaikkan volume nya lagi, begitulah terus sampai akhirnya "Dasar setan! Kau tak mendengar omongan ku huh? Sudah mengganggu istirahatku sekarang kau mau mengajakku kemana? Tak penting sekali" oceh Yesung tambah kesal.

"Ya hyung, berhentilah marah padaku. Aku akan mengajak mu ke tempatku bekerja sebagai model, nanti aku kenalkan dengan temanku pasti kau suka" Kyuhyun merayu Yesung lagi agar tak mengoceh lagi, telinganya sudah panas mendengar namja berkepala besar itu mengumpat tak jelas.

Sampai di parkiran kantor tempat Kyuhyun bekerja –kantor Leeteuk- Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobil silvernya di tempat seperti biasa. Lalu mengajak Yesung masuk. Setelah lift di lantai empat terbuka kedua namja itu menuju sebuah ruangan. Tanpa mengetuk pintunya Kyuhyun langsung masuk bersama dengan Yesung yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kyu kau mengagetkan kami" Leeteuk menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Diruangan yang besar tersebut ada Sungmin yang berkutat dengan laptopnya, Leeteuk sibuk menggambar desain dan Ryeowook yang baru saja datang diantar Siwon. Seketika pandangan Yesung tertuju pada Ryeowook dan Siwon, bukannya tadi pagi dia melihat kedua namja tersebut di cafenya? Tetapi sekarang ada disini? Fikir Yesung.

"Kyu kau lama sekali datang, pasti tadi bermain game sampai tak menjawab telfonku" Sungmin kesal lagi, dia mengerucutkan bibirnya yang jelas membuat Kyuhyun ingin menciumnya.

"Hehe, mian Minie yang penting aku kan sekarang udah disini" jawab Kyuhyun dengan watadosnya.

"Sungmin hyung, kau seperti tak tau kebiasaan evil mu itu. Kalau sudah berhubungan dengan game dia lupa segalanya" Siwon ikut berkomentar.

"Benar tuh Siwon Hyung" tunjuk Kyuhyun. '_jadi namanya Siwon' _Yesung hanya memperhatikan Siwon diam-diam, memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Aku pulang dulu semuanya, kan hari ini tak ada pekerjaan kan Teuki hyung? Wookie-ah aku pulang ne lain kali kita jalan-jalan lagi" Siwon mengacak-acak ambut Ryeowook sambil tersenyum lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Shireo, aku tak mau lagi" umpat Ryeowook setelah Siwon pergi.

"Ada yang ingin aku perkenalkan hyung pada kalian. Dia Yesung hyung, tetangga apartemenku tapi aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai hyungku sendiri. Hyung ayo perkenalkan dirimu" perintah Kyuhyun pada Yesung.

Ketiga namja di di depannya, Sungmin, Leeteuk, dan Ryeowook sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Yesung. Masalahnya daritadi Yesung hanya diam di belakan Kyuhyun, membuat ketiga namja itu tak melihatnya.

"Eh kau?" Ryeowook terkejut melihat Yesung.

* * *

waduh ceritanya kok jadi kayak gini ya? *garukpala*

kok ada SiWook nya sih? saya juga bingung, ceritanya ngelantur kemana-mana nih -_- maafkan saya ya :D

chap kemarin sy lpa kasi jeda, cz copast dr word kesini tanda jedanya ilang semua, hehe.

terimakasih buat yg udh nyempetin baca ff tak berkualitas ini *maklum author baru* dan yang udah ripiu jeongmal gomawo ;))

saya harapkan reader mau berbagi **RIPIU** dgn saya.. :)

papaiii *bow*bow*bow*


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Change for You

Author : Real Me

Genre : Romance, Family, etc.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Yesung punyanya Wookie, Wookie punyanya Yesung. khusus bwt Yesung punya saya ya XD. Tp saya relain bwt Wookie

Pairing : YeWook n other

Warning : Yaoi, BL, typo berhamburan, cerita gag jelas, dan tak sesuai alur...

sudah saya peringatkan, saya author baru^^ jadi typonya banyak dan salahnya juga banyak. mohon dimaafkan

** Don't Like Don't Read**

**Wajib RCL**

* * *

**chapter 4**

"Eh kau?" Ryeowook terkejut melihat Yesung.

.

.

"Kenapa Wookie hyung kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ani.." jawab Ryeowook berdusta, dia masih kaget melihat namja tampan yang mulai memperkenalkan dirinya. Namja itu kan yang dilihatnya dekat danau, yang dia bilang mirip preman? Ternyata temannya Kyuhyun. Sementara Yesung tetap memasang tampang cool tanpa ekspresi saat memperkenalkan diri, dia tau pasti namja manis yang dia suka itu kaget melihatnya.

**'Tampan-tampan tapi sama sekali tak ramah. Apaan itu memperkenalkan diri, senyum saja tidak' **begitulah pemikiran Leeteuk sekilas mengenai Yesung. Sedangkan Ryeowook masih cengo melihat Yesung, sampai-sampai Sungmi heran melihatnya.

"Wookie kau kenapa? Yesung-ssi tampan ya?" tanya Sungmin berbisik pada Ryeowook.

"Tidak,hyung namja ini yang kumaksud waktu itu" bisik Ryeowook ketelinga Sungmin.

"Siapa? Kapan kau bercerita?" Sungmin bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan dongsaengnya itu.

Sungguh hari ini Yesung menganggap adalah hari keberuntungan baginya, tak sia-sia dia marah-marah ketika Kyuhyun memaksanya untuk ikut ke tempat bekerjanya dan mengorbankan waktu istirahatnya. Ternyata dia dapat berkenalan dengan namja manis yang ditemuinya di danau waktu itu. Sungguh Yesung sangat berterimakasih pada Kyuhyun. Yesung tak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada Ryeowook, namja mungil yang menarik hatinya saat pertama kali bertemu .

"Kim Ryeowook.." berkali-kali dia menggumamkan nama itu, senyum lebar mengembang diwajahnya ketika mengingat wajah Ryeowook. Yesung malam ini sungguh sangat bahagia, sampai-sampai kkoming yang dipangkuanya terus diciuminya. Berbeda sekali dengan Yesung yang biasanya.

Saat asik mengelus-elus kkoming, seseorang dari luar mengetuk pintu apartemen Yesung. Segera dia bangkit dari duduknya menuju pintu, kkoming ikut juga digendongnya. Ternyata yang datang adalah Kyuhyun sambil menengteng sebuah bantal. Tapa dipersilahkan masuk oleh tuannya, Kyuhyun langsung saja menerobos masuk.

"Hyung aku menginap ne?" Kyuhyun minta ijin menginap pada Yesung sambil menyender di sofa.

"Hmm.." begitulah jawaban Yesung, dia asik bercanda pada anjing kecil peliharaannya.

"Yesung hyung, di kulkas mu ada minuman? Aku haus.." tanya Kyuhyun,

"Ambil sana, aku tak tau"

Lalu Kyuhyun menuju dapur mencari minuman, dia menggeledah isi lemari pendingin itu namun Kyuhyun hanya menemukan sekotak susu coklat tak ada yang lainnya lagi. Yah walaupun namja itu tak terlalu suka dengan susu, daripada kehausan?

Ketika dia akan kembali ke ruang tamu tempatnya tadi dan Yesung bersantai, tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun mendengar nama Ryeowook disebut-sebut.

"Kau tau kkoming? Namanya Kim Ryeowook, hehe aku sangat senang dapat mengenalnya" canda Yesung pada anjingnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang masih mengintip dari balik tembok masih menajamkan pendengarannya.

**'Tak salah dengarkan aku? Nama Wookie hyung disebut sama Yesung hyung' **

"Dia itu namja yang manis, dan can.." omongan Yesung terputus karena tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang dari dapur.

"Hayoo…Namja siapa kau bilang manis hyung?" Kyuhyun mengitrogasi sambil memainkan alisnya naik turun.

"Eh Kyu, anu..ani" jawab Yesung gelagapan.

"Aku tanya siapa hyung. Bukan anu ani.." Kyuhyun mengira-ngira pendengarannya tak salah, pasti hyungnya yang berkepala besar ini memuji Ryeowook_._

**'Aku akan terus mendesaknya'**

"Tak ada, itu aku tadi menonton drama ada namja manis. Iya benar" elak Yesung lagi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal.

"Mwo drama? Sejak kapan kau suka drama? Setauku kau sangat benci dengan drama hyung."

Yesung diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, mungkin dia mencari-cari jawaban agar tak ketauan dogsaengnya itu.

_'_**Aiishh, Kyu mendengar obrolanku dengan kkoming lagi. Apa yang harus aku jawab?'**

"Hei Kim JoongWon jawab pertanyaanku! Kau beda sekali, tak seperti biasanya" selidik Kyuhyun lagi. Jika Kyuhyun sudah mencurigai sesuatu pasti dia akan mencari tau kebenarannya.

Lama Kyuhyun menanti jawaban Yesung namun yang ditanya hanya diam. Tapi untuk kali ini nampaknya mood evil tampan itu sedang bagus, dia mau menunggu jawaban hyung nya yang loadingnya memang lama itu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sampai akhirnya.. "Kyu aku menyukai temanmu itu, namja kecil itu" dengan membuang rasa malunya Yesung mengaku kepada Kyuhyun.

"Mworago?" Kyuhyun yang kaget mendengar pernyataan Yesung pun menyemburkan susu coklat yang baru masuk kemulutnya, sampai baju tak luput dari semburannya.

"Yakk kau mengotori mejaku evil, minum itu yang hati-hati" Yesung kesaal sebab mejanya juga kena semburan susu dari mulut Kyuhyun yang banyak itu, sampai lantainya pun kena.

"Yesung hyung? Benar dengan yang kau ucapkan? Namja kecil yang kau bilang itu Ryeowook hyung kan?" Kyuhyun menghujani pertanyaan kepada Yesung.

"Ya! Memangnya kenapa, ada masalah?" ucap Yesung dingin, tetap memangku anjing kecilnya.

Kyuhyun masih tak percaya apa yang diucapka Yesung, tumben namja berkepala besar ini yang terkenal dingin dan tertutup secara blak-blakan mengungkapkan perasaanya, didukung dengan tampangnya yang serius itu.

**'Hyung kau makan apa tadi sampai tumben berucap seperti itu?'.**

"Wookie hyung nasibmu sepertinya akan sial" gumam Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Hei Kyu, kau jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya kalo aku menyukainya. Ahhh.. pertama kali aku melihatnya di danau itu aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya" Yesung kembali senyum-senyum sendiri, hanya dengan membayangkan wajah Ryeowook dia jadi seperti ini.

"Pantas saja ketika kau mengenalkan diri di kantor ku Wookie hyung kaget. Owh ternyata, ck."

Setelah pengakuan Yesung tentang perasaanya, dia menceritakan semua yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Ryeowook kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih antara percaya dan tak percaya dengan pengakuan namja di depannya, bagaimana bisa Yesung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Lalu Yesung pun menanyakan segala hal tentang Ryeowook, kesukaanya dan apa saja yang dibencinya.

"Hyung, Wookie hyung itu sangat menyukai kebersihan dan kerapian sama sepertiku" ucap Kyuhyun bangga.

**At MinWook apartemen's**

Ryeowook dan Sungmin sibuk dengan lembar-lembaran kertas di tangan mereka ditemani dengan pensil dan penghapus. Sibuk menorehkan gambar-gambar yang ada di pikiran mereka, sekali-kali menggosoknya dengan keras lalu membuang gambar yang menurut mereka kurang sesuai keinginanya.

"Aiishh, aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan ini semua" keluh Ryeowook lalu melemparkan pensil ditangannya ke meja.

"Ada apa Wookie-ah? Kenapa kesal seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin yang melihat dongsaengnya uring-uringan.

"Sungmin hyung gambar desainku satupun tak selesai, sedangkan kau sudah punya tiga gambar desain. Eotthoke? Kan harus diserahkan besok pada Leeteuk hyung."

"Tenang Ryeowook, ada yang kau pikirkan? Tak seperti biasanya" Sungmin mengelus rambut coklat Ryeowook. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng , sepertinya mood Ryeowook tidak bagus malam ini.

"Hyung kau ingat dengan namja yang pernah kuceritakan itu? Yang ku bilang mirip preman itu?" tanya Ryeowook. Sungmin langsung meninggalkan kegiatannya, dan mulai mengingat apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook, dengan pose jari telujuk dibawah dagu.

"Ah ya. Yang kau bilang ketemu di danau itu kan? Memangnya kenapa, apakah kau uring-uringan mengingat namja itu Wookie?" Sungmin menyelidik.

"Namja yang kumaksud itu adalah temannya Kyu, hyung. Yang tadi diajaknya ke kantor kita" beber Ryeowook.

"Jinjja Wookie? Yesung hyung itu? Omoo dia sangat tampan, aku saja terpesona melihatnya"

"Penampilannya yang begitu kau bilang tampan hyung?" Wookie heran.

"Memang sih penampilannya seperti yang kau ceritakan urakan begitu. Tapi jika dia merubah penampilannya menjadi lebih rapi, pasti terlihat lebih tampan lagi."

Sepertinya Sungmin terpikat dengan pesona Yesung, walaupun dandananya seperti preman Yesung mempunyai aura yang mampu memikat hati siapa saja.

"Hyung kau sudah punya Kyu, tak boleh mengagumi namja lain lagi" seru Ryeowook.

"Waeyo? Kau cemburu eoh? Awas ya Wokie kau menyukai Yesung hyung" goda Sungmin, dan berhasil membuat Ryeowook kesal. Dan mulailah Wookie mengomel tak jelas dengan tuduhan Sungmin,dia sangat tak suka jika dituduh seperti itu. Namu si penggoda –Sungmin- tertawa saja mendengar dongsaengnya yang marah seperti anak kecil tersebut.

JJDUARR!

Hujan malam ini tak begitu lebat, tapi suara guntur begitu keras mengalahkan semua suara yang ada. Ryeowook yang tadinya mengomel kesal langsung memeluk Sungmin dengan erat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat setelah mendengar suara guntur tersebut. Sungmin yang sudah tau dengan phobia yang diderita dongsaengnya itu pun balik memeluk Ryeowook. Menenangkan namja mungil yang pasti sudah menangis sekarang.

"Sudah, gunturnya sudah hilang" Sungmin berbisik pada Ryeowook, namun dia masih tetap menangis tak mau melepaskan pelukkannya di dada Sungmin. Dielusnya punggung Ryeowook menyalurkan ketenangan agar berhenti menangis.

"Wookie takut hyung" ucapnya sambil terisak, masih tak mau meleaskan pelukaanya.

Ryeowook mempunyai Astraphobia, yaitu ketakukan berlebihan terhadap bunyi guntur ataupun petir yang sudah dialaminya sejak kecil. Jika sudah mendengar suara guntur ataupun melihat kilatan petir dia akan menangis, seperti saat ini. Seketika ocehannya kepada Sungmin berhenti dan digantikan dengan tangis.

Sungmin menjauhkan tubuh Ryeowook dari pelukkannya, memegang kedua bahu namja manis itu lalu menghapus air mata yang sudah membasahi seluruh wajahnya.

"Gwencanayo, takkan terdengar lagi suara menyeramkan itu Wookie. Kajja, sekarang kau tidur saja" lalu kedua namja manis itu langsung menuju kamar tidur mereka.

Hari ini Yesung seperti biasa akan berangkat menuju café nya, sekedar untuk membantu menjaga kasir. Penampilannya masih sama dengan rambut yang tak disisir rapi dan celana jeans yang robek dibagian lututnya.

Pada saat menjaga mesin kasir, Yesung tak luput dari perhatian pengunjung terutama para yeoja. Walaupun urakan begitu dia masih terlihat tampan, ada yang menyapanya bahkan memberikan tatapan genit terhadapnya. Namun Yesung hanya cuek saja, masih setia dengan muka datarnya.

"Sungmin-ah Wookie-ah nanti siang kita rapat ya. Mendiskusikan tentang desain dan fashionshow dua minggu lagi" Leeteuk menyembulakan kepalanya dibalik pintu kerja ruangan MinWook memberitakan kegiatan mereka selanjutnya. Tak lupa senyum malaikat tersungging diwajahnya.

"Ne hyung" jawab MinWook kompak.

"Wookie ke danau yuk? Mau kan menemani hyung menemui Kyu?" ajak Sungmin.

Setelah selesai rapat dan didapat keputusan perusahaan Leeteuk akan merilis desain baru, yaitu tiga desain pria dan dua desain untuk wanita. Tentu saja dengan model handal yang mereka miliki. Sungmin meminta ijin pulang lebih awal bersama Ryeowook, namun dia punya janji bertemu di danau dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi hyung kalau kau dengan Kyu, kau pasti mengacuhkan ku kan?" Wookie mem'poutkan bibirnya.

"Tidaklah wookie. Ya pokoknya kau ikut saja denganku ne?" lalu mereka berangkat dengan menumpangi kendaraan umum.

Setelah selesai mengikuti sesi pemotretan dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun langsung menuju ke café Yesung. Tentunya terlebih dahulu menghubungi Yesung.

Setelah selesai menjaga kasir Yesung duduk di salah satu meja di cafenya sambil meminum segelas capucino, dan menunggu Kyuhyun datang.

Seorang namja dengan mengenakan kaos biru tua berlengan panjang dan celana jeans yang longgar datang dari arah pintu café, lalu menghampiri Yesung yag duduk disana.

"Hyung ikut ya denganku? Nanti ketemu Wookie hyung deh" tawar Kyuhyun.

Baru saja Yesung akan menolak ajakan Kyuhyun, namun setelah mendengar nama Ryeowook dia mengangguk senang.

"Dimana? Kajja Kyu" Yesung menarik tangan Kyuhyun keluar café.

**'Hanya dengan mendengar namanya kau langsung setuju saja hyung? Biasanya kau akan marah-marah dulu'**

Sungguh Kyuhyun tak mengerti dengan Yesung sekarang. Apakah namja yang dianggapnya hyung sendiri itu benar-benar mencintai Ryeowook atau hanya perasaannya sesaat?

* * *

Yuhuuuuu~ chapter 4 update ^^

Mian telat, minggu kemarin sy UAS dan besok masih juga :(. yg ulangan semangat ya^^

ini cerita makin gag jelas ya? T.T

ini sy udh berusaha ngetik sebagus mungkin demi readers, walaupun gag sebagus author lain.

oke, kali ini sy akan bls ripiu dr chapter 3 ya ^^

**nisa_**hai nisa^^ makasih ya udah riview ff tak jelas ini. nih udah dilanjut, ripiunya dilanjut jg ya:D

**YeWookBaby aka SMD_** annyeong~ makasih ya dh ripiu. ripiunya lebih bnyk lg ne ^^

**Yewook kim_**salam kenal juga :D. gpp kok yg penting mau ripiu. ringan kayak apa ya? mau ak buatin konflik?

**EternalClouds2421_**udah dilanjut nih ,, makasih ya ^^ ripiu lg

**yoon HyunWoon_**ripiunya gt doang? -.- Makasih ya ^^

**KimJinMinGummo_ **apakah ini udh panjang? ;) makasi semangatnya ^.^

* * *

seperti biasa bagikan **RIPIU** anda untuk sy, karena itu semua sangat berarti :D

*bow*bow*bow*

papaii


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Change for You

Author : Real Me

Genre : Romance, Family, etc.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Yesung punyanya Wookie, Wookie punyanya Yesung. khusus bwt Yesung punya saya ya XD. Tp saya relain bwt Wookie

Pairing : YeWook n other

Warning : Yaoi, BL, typo berhamburan, cerita gag jelas, dan tak sesuai alur...

sudah saya peringatkan, saya author baru^^ jadi typonya banyak dan salahnya juga banyak. mohon dimaafkan

** Don't Like Don't Read**

**Wajib RCL**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Dengan sekali menumpang bus, Ryeowook dan Sungmin sampai di danau yang mereka sering datangi. Sore ini hawa menjadi sedikit dingin dan danau yang sekaligus ada tamannya tersebut juga ramai. Mereka memilih duduk disebuah kursi panjang yang terlihat sudah tua di dekat taman bunga, dari situ mereka masih bisa melihat danau yang berair hijau itu.

"Hmm..Sungmin hyung dingin dan sore ini juga mendung. Aku takut hujan hyung.." ucap Ryeowook sedikit bergetar karena udara dingin yang menembus kaosnya.

Sungmin mengeratkan jaketnya, lalu menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya. Setelah dirasa hangat, Sungmin mengarahkan tangannya kewajah Ryeowook. Menakup pipi tirus dongsaengnya menyalurkan hangat setelah menggosok-gosok tangannya.

"Gimana? Merasa lebih hangat kan Wookie? Dan tak usah takut, hari ini tidak akan hujan" tanya Sungmin sambil meyakinkan Wookie.

"Gomawo Sungmin hyung, kau memang hyung terbaikku" Ryeowook tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk erat hyungnya itu.

"Makanya bawa jaket. Biarpun bukan musim dingin, nanti kalau kau sakit bagaimana?"

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum, lalu memandangi taman bunga yang penuh warna itu.

"Sungmin hyung, Wookie hyung!" teriak seorang namja sambil melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan menuju arah keduanya.

Kalian tahu siapa yang berteriak? Ya, itu Kyuhyun. Kalau bukan Kyuhyun maka wajah Sungmin takkan seceria sekarang. Sungmin menajamkan penglihatannya agar dapat melihat jelas namja yang mengekor dibelakang kekasihnya. Dan Sungmin membulatkan matanya setelah melihat namja yang mengekor itu Yesung, Sungmin kan juga mengagumi namja berkepala besar itu.

**Cup ..**

Kyuhyun langsung mencium pipi namjachingunya ketika sudah didepannya. Ryeowook hanya mendecih melihat kebiasaan Kyu yang sering mencium hyungnya itu. Sedangkan Yesung masih berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun sambil sekali-kali mencuri pandang ke Ryeowook.

"Yesung hyung, mau berdiri terus? Kalau tak mau kakimu pegal duduk sana sebelah Wookie hyung" perintah Kyuhyun setelah duduk disamping Sungmin sambil tersenyum penuh arti kepada Yesung. Yesung yang mengerti langsung saja dia duduk pada daerah kosong sebelah Ryeowook.

"Kyu, kenapa mesti disebelahku? Kenapa tak disebelahmu saja, biar aku yang menggeser posisiku" Ryeowook protes karena tak suka dekat Yesung, dia mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin sedikit mendorong hyungnya itu.

Sedangkan Yesung, merasa sangat senang berada sedekat itu dengan namja pujaanya. Darahnya berdesir dan dia merasakan ada jutaan kupu-kupu terbang diperutnya karena saking senangnya. Namu seperti biasa, dia tetap menjaga image coolnya. Hari ini dia harus berterimakasih lagi kepada Kyuhyun.

"Yakkk Wookie jangan mendorongku" Sungmin protes dengan tingkah Ryeowook.

"Wookie hyung nanti aku jatuh nih kalau kau dorong-dorong posisi duduknya, duduk saja sana dengan tenang. Yesung hyung takkan macam-macam denganmu" Kyuhyun pun ikut protes.

Ryeowook hanya mendengus kesal diprotes oleh dua namja menyebalkan itu. Mukanya sangat lucu ketika marah. Mau tak mau dia kembali duduk pada posisinya semula, tapi tetap menjaga jarak dengan Yesung. Dia sangat tak suka melihat penampilan namja disebelahnya itu, sama sekali tak mempedulikan Yesung disana.

**'Aigoo, mukamu sangat imut sekali Ryeowook aku jadi ingin memakanmu'**

"Yesung hyung kok bisa kesini ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun yang memaksaku kemari Sugmin, katanya dia tak mau sendiri" jawab Yesung berbohong, padahal dia yang memaksa Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun tak protes dengan hyungnya itu, dia mengerti akan modus Yesung.

"Ne, aku tadi menjemput Yesung hyung di café nya chagi."

"Yesung hyung punya café? Wahhh aku dan Ryeowook nanti boleh kesana kan hyung?" Sungmin sangat antusias.

"Sungmin hyung seperti tak pernah ke café saja" Ryeowook menyahutinya sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Biarin, aku kan penasaran Wookie."

Yesung hanya tersenyum saja melihat kelakuan dongsaeng dan hyungnya itu, dia juga heran kenapa mereka sama-sama manis dan imut? Tapi Yesung tetap menyukai Ryeowook, namja kecil tepat disebelahnya.

Setelah itu suasana hening. KyuMin couple asik dengan kegiatan mereka yaitu bermesraan tak menghiraukan dua manusia sebelahnya. Ryeowook masih memainkan ponselnya, sebenarnya dia ingin sekali pergi dari sana. Sedangkan Yesung sibuk dengan pemikiranya sendiri .

"Minnie hyung kita pergi yuk?" ajak Kyuhyun.

"Pergi kemana kyu? Diam disini saja bersama Ryeowook dan Yesung hyung."

"Antarkan aku membeli sesuatu ne? tinggalkan saja dulu mereka disini, kita takkan lama kok" Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kyu aku ikut, masak kau meninggalkan ku disini Minnie hyung" Ryeowook memelas.

"Tak boleh, aku ingin berdua saja dengan kekasihku tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Kau taktu ditinggal berdua dengan Yesung hyung? Kan sudah kubilang dia tak jahat. Kajja chagiya" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin paksa, dan melepaskan tangan Ryeowook yang menahan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengikut saja pada namjachingunya itu, karena dia juga ingin jalan-jalan hanya berdua saja.

**'Kau sangat pintar memberiku kesempatan evil, tumben sekali kau baik padaku. Semoga aku berhasil kali ini'**

Setelah kepergian Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang beralasan membeli sesuatu dan akan kembali secepatnya, suasana diantara Yesung dan Ryeowook menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar suara tawa gembira anak-anak yang bermain ditaman tersebut. Tak ada yang berniat membuka suara diantara mereka, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Ryeowook sebenarnya ingin pergi, tapi dia harus menunggu Sungmin yang akan segera kembali dan dia juga takut jika pulang sendiri.

"Ryeowook apakabar?" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Yesung, tak tau apa yang harus dia tanyakan. Dia juga tak betah dengan suasana seperti ini, hanya diam.

"Huh? Seperti yang kau lihat, bagaimana?" Ryeowook menjawab skartis.

Huh.. Yesung menghela nafas, tak menyangka namja semanis itu bisa jutek. Tapi dia belum menyerah.

"Kau suka pergi kesini ya? Senang melihat bunga?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan konyol dilontarkan oleh namja bermata sipit itu. Ryeowook melihat Yesung sekilas lalu memainkan ponselnya lagi.

"Ne aku sering kesini dan aku juga sangat menyukai bunga" setelah beberapa menit Wookie baru merespon dengan sedikit tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya.

Suasana pun hening kembali. Ryeowook memasukkan ponsel kesakunya lalu memandangi danau didepannya sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa kulit wajahnya, walaupun dingin. Tak sengaja dia menoleh ke arah Yesung yang sedang memejamkan mata menikmati hembusan angin juga. Ryeowook terdiam, memandang Yesung yang masih terpejam. Wajahnya sangat tampan dengan tulang rahang tegas dan pipinya yang chubby, cukup lama dia memandanginya. Sampai tak sadar ketika Yesung menoleh padanya.

"Hei.. tak usah memandangiku seperti itu" Yesung mengagetkan Ryeowook dari lamunanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Sungguh Yesung jarang sekali tersenyum seperti ini.

"Eh, ani. Aku tak memandangimu, aku hanya melihat anak-anak yang sedang bermain disana" jawab Ryeowook kelabakan, sambil menunjuk sekumpulan anak-anak. Yesung hanya tersenyum saja melihat wajah panic namja manis itu.

**'Mencoba mengelak eoh? Aku tau perasaanmu wookie' **inners Yesung.

Ryeowook kembali menatap danau, tak percaya dengan apa yang dia rasakan. Sepertinya dia telah terhipnotis dengan charisma Yesung.

**'Huh tak mungin ini, jangan yang aneh-aneh wookie'**

Angin yang berhembus semakin dingin membuat Ryeowook yang tak mengenakan jaket bergidik, Yesung yang melihatnya mencoba menawarkan memakai jaketnya namun Ryeowook menolaknya. Awan hitam yang menggantung dilangit juga semakin tebal, membuat bumi ini menjadi lebih gelap dari yang tadi. Ryeowook takut jika hujan turun. Bukan, bukan karena hujannya tapi dia takut jika melihat kilatan petir dan suara guntur yang baginya sangat menakutkan.

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun, kedua namja itu masih betah tinggal disana tanpa berniat mencari tempat berteduh jika hujan mulai lebat. Tiba-tiba kilatan petir putih seperti api terlihat dilangit yang gelap itu. Refleks Ryeowook berteriak ketakutan, menahan air mata yang ingin keluar dan mukanya yang sudah pucat. Yesung langsung saja mendekatinya, dia sangat khawatir melihat ekspresi namja itu ketika melihat petir. Yesung menarik kesimpulan bahwa Ryeowook phobia dengan petir, dan belum sempat Yesung meraih tubuh Ryeowook suara guntur menggelegar dan disusul dengan hujan yang semakin lebat. Yesung langsung memeluk namja disampingnya yang telah menutup telinganya rapat dan mulai menangis.

"Kita cari tempat berteduh" Yesung langsung menarik Ryeowook yang masih dipelukknya dari samping mencari tempat berteduh. Box telpon umum yang dekat dengan taman itu menjadi tujuannya. Dia semakin merasakan tubuh namja yang dia peluk semakin bergetar.

"Tutup telinga dan matamu jika takut. Biarkan aku yang menjadi penglihatanmu" kata Yesung sembari menutup sebelah telinga Ryeowook, karena tangan Ryeowook lagi satu memeluk pinggang Yesung.

Setelah sampai di box telpon umum Ryeowook langsung memeluk Yesung erat-erat, rasa takut masih mengganggunya. Suara guntur pun masih terdengar walaupun tak sekeras yang pertama tapi Wookie masih saja takut. Dia menangis keras di dada Yesung, yang membuat Yesung semakin sedih melihatnya. Dia pun ikut memeluk Ryeowook guna menenangkan namja manis itu.

"Uljima Ryeowook-ah, tak usah takut ada hyung disini" kata Yesung sambil mengelus rambut Ryeowook yang sudah basah, mereka berdua basah kuyup.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menunggu hujan reda di sebuah toko pakaian, ternyata Kyu mengajak Minie nya untuk shoping.

"Kyu aku taku Wookie kenapa-napa, suara guntur terus saja terdengar. Pasti dia sangat ketakutan" terlihat wajah Sungmin sangat khawatir.

"Tenang Minie chagi, disana kan ada Yesung hyung. Dia pasti menjaga Wookie hyung" kata Kyuhyun menenangkan namjachingunya tersebut.

"Ia sih. Semoga Yesung hyung menjaga dongsaengku dengan baik" Sungmin lalu memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Minie hyung kau tau tujuanku mengajak mu berbelanja dan meninggalkan mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hemm, maksudmu Kyu?" Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya tak mengerti akan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Hehehe, aku mencoba mendekatkan mereka. Kau tau chagi? Yesung hyung itu menyukai Wookie hyung."

"Ah jinjja? Kau tau darimana Kyu?" Sungmin langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ya Yesung hyung yang mengaku sendiri padaku, katanya sih love at first sight. Aku harap Yesung hyung benar-benar akan perasaanya, dan aku harap juga Wookie hyung dapat mengubahnya."

"Hah.. aku senang, semoga mereka bisa seperti kita ya" Sungmin tersenyum lebar, dia senang ternyata Yesung menyukai Ryeowook. Dia berharap Ryeowook cinta juga terhadap Yesung.

Ryeowook langsung melepaskan pelukannya setelah mengingat orang yang dipeluknya adalah Yesung, bukan hyungnya Sungmin yang selalu dia peluk ketika Astraphobianya menyerang. Buru-buru dia menjauh dari Yesung, diluar masih hujan deras tapi sudah tak terdengar guntur lagi. Dia sudah lebih tenang, tak menangis sekeras tadi walaupun masih terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir mungilnya.

"Sudah merasa baikan? Jadi kau penderita Astraphobia?" tanya Yesung lembut, Ryeowook hanya mengangguk masih takut jika ada petir lagi. Yesung mendekati Ryeowook mencoba memeluknya lagi, ingin Ryeowook menjauh tapi sekarang mereka sedang di dalam box telephon umum yang sempit itu membuatnya tak bisa berkutik. Yesung memberanikan diri untuk memeluk namja mungil itu, Ryeowook tak melawan akan pelukan itu. Dia merasa hangat dan tenang dipeluk Yesung, menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang itu tapi Ryeowook tak membalas pelukan Yesung dia hanya diam saja.

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya beralih menatap namja yang lebih pendek darinya, dilihatnya wajah Ryeowook yang masih pucat dengan tatapan sayu. Dia tak suka melihatnya seperti ini. Sedangkan Ryeowook balik memandangi wajah Yesung dimana tetesan air diwajahnya mengalir karena rambutnya masih basah. Manic caramel dan manic hitam itu bertemu, ryeowook merasa telah terhipnotis dengan tatapan mata Yesung. Entah keberanian dari mana Yesung mulai mendekati wajahnya dengan wajah Ryeowook menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka, dan Yesung mencium bibir kissable itu. Ryeowook membulatkan matanya, syock merasakan daging kenyal menempel dibibirnya menekan dengan lembut. Sekali lagi-Ryeowook ingin mendorong Yesung saat itu namun hatinya berkata lain, dia menikmati ciuman dari Yesung walaupun bukan ciuman panas. Yesung mencoba memancing Ryeowook agar mau membuka mulutnya, tapi..

"Mianhae.." Yesung melepaskan ciuman itu tersadar dari tindakan bodohnya, bagaimana dia bisa tiba-tiba mencium Ryeowook? Sedangkan Ryeowook menjauh lagi, memegangi bibirnya. Bagaimana bisa _first kiss_ nya diambil oleh namja preman ini? Rasanya dia sangat sedih tapi ada perasaan lain yang tak dia tau.

Hujan diluar mulai mereda, digantikan oleh gerimis. Orang-orang yang tadinya berteduh mulai berkeliaran lagi ditaman hendak pulang. Di dalam box telephon umum itu masih ada dua namja _Ryeowook Yesung_ yang terdiam. Yesung merutuki kebodohannya tadi, pasti Ryeowook akan menjauhinya setelah ini.

Diluar terdengar suara Sungmin yang memanggil Ryeowook, begitupula Kyuhyun yang memanggil Yesung. Dengan segera Ryeowook keluar setelah mendengar suara hyungnya, berlari mendekati Sungmin.

"Hyungg.." teriaknya sambil berlari, lalu memeluk Sungmin. Dibelakangnya Yesung berjalan santai.

"Kau tak apa kan Wookie? Hyung sangat khawatir padamu tadi, Yesung hyung menjagamu dengan baik kan?" Sungmin bertanya sambil melirik Yesung. Ryeowook kembali menangis dipelukan hyungnya itu, membuat Sungmin tak mengerti.

**'Sial! Karena tingkah bodohku dia menangis lagi, maafkan aku Ryeowook'**

"Hyung kita pulang!" ajak Ryeowook pada Sungmin, masih terisak. Sungmin yang mengerti langsung memerintah Kyuhyun untuk mengantar mereka pulang.

"Wookie hyung waeyo?" Kyuhyun bingung, menatap Yesung seakan bertanya padanya. Yesung hanya mengangkat bahu tanda –tak tau kenapa-

"Hyung kau tau kenapa Wookie hyung bisa begitu? Kau apakan dia tadi di danau?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berada di mobilnya bersama Yesung setelah mengantar MinWook ke apartemennya. Kyuhyun menjadi bingung dibuat karena sikap Ryeowook yang aneh. Dia tau Ryeowook menderita Astraphobia, tetapi ketakutannya yang tadi itu lain. Seperti habis disakiti seseorang.

"A..a..aku kau tuduh eoh? Aku juga tak tau dia kenapa, memang tadi dia menangis saat ada guntur" jawab Yesung gelagapan berusaha menutupinya.

"Yasudah, mungkin dia nanti mau bercerita dengan Minnie" timpal Kyuhyun.

Sungguh Yesung sangat menyesal telah mencium Ryeowook, dia juga tak tau kenapa bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Fikirannya menjadi kacau, pasti Ryeowook juga sangat sedih. Kalau Kyuhyun tau ini, dongsaengnya itu pasti akan memarahinya habis-habisan.

**'Arrrggghh apa yang harus kulakunan?' **

Yesung mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, memikirkan cara minta maaf pada namja pujaannya. Tapi caranya bagaimana?

Kyuhyun yang disampingnya menatap Yesung dengan tatapan anehnya karena sedari tadi Yesung terus mengacak-acak rambutnya dan terlihat sangat gelisah.

* * *

Hyyyaaaa upppddaatee juga :D

box telpon umumnya bayangin yg kyk diluar negeri ya yg merah itu *maksa* Ceritanya bagaimana? Tambah jelek atau tambah bagus? kkk~

oia, yang baca wajib banget buat ripiu yg udah follow cerita sy juga ^^, karena kritik saran dan komentar kamu berarti bg saya :D

* * *

Balasan ripiu :

**Yewook kim** : hahaha bisa aja kau.. tambah seru gag ya? :p Nanti aku bawa ke salon Yesungnya biar berubah jd power rangers #plakk, kkk

** .9 **: ini udah dilanjutin ^^ makasih ya ripiu mu, gimana ceritanya?

**YeWookBaby aka SMD** : udah selesai kok uas nya, hehe makasih ya ^^. Siwon siapa ya? tau gag?

**Nur Halimah : **akasi ya udh ripiu ^^ xie xie

**Liliz Cloudsomnia **: ketemu disini lagi . nanti aku yg ngerubah yeppa ^^ . gomawo

**kyu moi amor : **gomawo semangatnya ^^ udah dilanjut diripiu ya?

**yoon HyunWoon : **suukkaaaaa :D

**yumiewooki** : ini udh lanjut.. diripiu lg ya chingu :D

**sunnyunysunghyun** : yeppa makin lama makin ganteng tau :p bayangin deh ekspresinya yg agak" #plakk. makasi udh ripiu ya ^^

* * *

So, saya harapkan RIPIU kalian semua ya. sekali lagi yg udah baca saya ngarep banget di riview ^^

papaiii

*bow*bow*bow*


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : Change for You

Author : Real Me

Genre : Romance, Family, etc.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Yesung punyanya Wookie, Wookie punyanya Yesung. khusus bwt Yesung punya saya ya XD. Tp saya relain bwt Wookie

Pairing : YeWook n other

Warning : Yaoi, BL, typo berhamburan, cerita gag jelas, dan tak sesuai alur...

sudah saya peringatkan, saya author baru^^ jadi typonya banyak dan salahnya juga banyak. mohon dimaafkan

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Wajib RCL**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

"Annyeong, selamat pagi nona-nona manis.." sapa Siwon dari arah pintu ruang kerja Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Pagi Siwonie, tumben kau pagi kesini adapa apa?" tanya Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Ada yang harus aku bicarakan sama Leeteuk hyung tentang show kita,sebenarnya Kyu juga ikut tapi si evil itu belum datang juga" Siwon tersenyum.

Memang benar hari ini Siwon tumben datang pagi ke kantor Leeteuk pagi, biasanya dia akan datang siang atau jika ada pekerjaan saja. Jika tidak dia akan bersantai dirumahnya atau mengambil pekerjaan nya yang lain. Penampilan Siwon terlihat rapi, dengan memakai kaos berwarna coklat yang dibalut jaket hitam dengan celana yang panjangnya selutut. Meskipun simple namun tak mengurangi ketampanannya. Siwon lalu masuk dan keruangan tersebut mengambil kursi dan duduk disebelah Ryeowook, berusaha duduk lebih dekat dengannya.

"Hei nona cantik apa yang kau kerjakan hem?" tanyanya pada Ryeowook yang sibuk mengutak atik laptopnya.

"Jangan panggil aku 'nona' aku ini namja Siwon Hyung" jawab Ryeowook skartis menekankan pada kata namja.

"Tapi kau seperti yeoja Wookie" Siwon terkekeh mendengar protes dari Ryeowook.

Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Siwon masih saja gencar mendekati Ryeowook, padahal hubungan mereka sebagai kekasih telah berakhir lima bulan yang lalu. Siwon selalu mengajak dongsaengnya untuk pergi jalan-jalan ataupun mengajak kemana saja yang Siwon mau, itupun dengan cara memaksa. Ryeowook sering juga menolaknya, tapi karena kasihan terhadap Siwon yang merengek memohon dia pun menerima ajakkanya.

"Siwon hyung tak bisakah kau diam, aku lagi sibuk nih!" teriak Wookie semakin kesal, karena Siwon terus menggodanya.

"Galak sekali eoh? Kau lagi datang bulan chagi?" tanya Siwon polos.

"Heii pergi kau dari sini aku sebal melihatmu" kali ini Ryeowook benar-benar marah mukanya sampai merah.

"Siwon sebaiknya kau keluar ne, sebelum Ryeowook melemparimu dengan barang-barang yang ada didekatnya" Sungmin menyuruhnya dengan halus. Siwon pun keluar dari ruangan itu sambil tertawa, Ryeowook yang melihatnya memandangi kepergian namja tampan itu dengan tatapan horornya.

"Ryeowook-ah dari kemarin kau hanya diam saja tak mau cerita sama hyung? Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Ayo cepat ceritakan" Sungmin memberondoli Ryeowook dengan banyak pertanyaan. Sungguh dia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan dongsaengnya itu, semenjak pulang dari danau kemarin Ryeowook hanya diam dan terlihat murung. Tentu saja Sungmin khawatir, biasanya dongsaengnya selalu ceria.

"Wookie jawab pertanyaanku, kau tidak mau bercerita padaku? Kau sudah tak menganggapku sebagai kakak mu eoh?" suara Sungmin meninggi dia kesal. Ryeowook kaget mendengar hyung nya itu membentak, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca siap menangis.

"Hmmm, mianhae Minie hyung aku membuatmu marah" Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau tak mau membuatku marah, ayo dong cerita sama hyung kau kenapa?" suara Sungmin mulai melembut.

"Aku..aku kemarin takut. Takut karena..karena Yesung menciumku" akunya yang mulai menangis.

"Mwo? Yesung hyung menciummu? Jinjja wookie?" mata Sungmin membulat, kaget mendengar pengakuan dari Ryeowook. Apa? Ryeowook dicium Yesung? Sungguh dia tak menyangka.

"Hiks..Sungmin hyung aku takut" ucapnya lagi.

Sungmin pun bangkit dari kursinya menuju meja Ryeowook lalu memeluk adiknya yang sedang menangis.

"Hahaha, kenapa kau takut hng? Dia kan tak menyakitimu chagi.. dia hanya menciummu. Jadi gara-gara itu kau tak bicara dari kemarin dan mukamu tertekuk terus?"

"Sungmin hyung kok menertawaiku sih? Aku terkena musibah kau malah senang hyung. Itu sangat menyebalkan, dia mencuri first kiss ku –namja preman itu" Ryeowook kesal Sungmin menertawainya.

Sungmin terkekeh geli lalu melepas pelukannya "Ciuman itu enak kan? Apalagi Yesung hyung yang menciummu, kau tak rugi Wookie dia kan tampan"

"Huh menyebalkan, percuma aku bercerita denganmu hyung ujung-ujungnya kau menertawaiku. Aku tak suka dengan namja itu" umpatnya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

"Wookie apa kau tau aku mempunyai rahasia mengenai kamu?"

"Tentang aku? Apa hyung?" Ryeowook yang penasaran akan cerita Sungmin meninggalkan gambar desain-desain pada laptopnya. Lalu berbalik menghadap Sungmin yang duduk di mejanya.

"Kau tau? Ternyata Yesung hyung menyukaimu. Aku tak percaya setelah Kyu menceritakan padaku. Kau beruntung Wookie, ku harap kau menerimanya" ucap Sungmin sangat gembira.

Ada semburat merah menghiasai pipi putih Ryeowook setelah Sungmin menceritakan bahwa Yesung menyukainya. Ada sedikit kesenangan di lubuk hatinya.

"Aigoo pipimu memerah, kau juga suka dengan dengan Yesung hyung kan?"

"Aiishhh, aku tidak menyukainya yang urakan seperti itu hyung" Ryeowook menyangkal.

"Pikirkan lagi Wookie-ah"

oOoOoOoOo

Semenjak insiden Yesung mencium Ryeowook, namja penyuka warna merah itu tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi. Jadwal Kyuhyun belakangan ini padat, bahkan untuk bertemu Sugmin juga jarang. Yesung sebenarnya ingin menceritakan insiden tersebut, memberitahu Kyuhyun agar membantu mencarikan solusi yang tepat untuk minta maaf kepada namja pujaannya.

Siang ini Yesung seperti biasa pergi ke café nya menjaga kasir, kali ini ditemani anjing kecilnya –kkoming- Anjingnya diikatkan pada sebuah besi disamping kasir, memudahkan Yesung untuk melihat anjingnya itu. Café nya selalu di datangi banyak pengunjung walaupun bukan jam istirahat siang, jika sudah jam istirahat siang pengunjung yang datang akan lebih banyak lagi dan tentuna bila hari libur café itu akan sesak pengunjung.

Pintu café itu berdenting ketika seorang pengunjung masuk, terlihat seorang namja tinggi memakai kaca mata hitam dan topi berjalan ke salah satu meja. Duduk tenang sambil melepaskan kaca dan topinya, lalu berteriak keras. "Yesung hyung aku mau vanilla late dan cake satu ya"

"Tak bisakah kau jangan berteriak? Ini café bukan punya nenek mu" teriak Yesung tak kalah keras dibalik mesin kasir.

"Ya cepat suruh saja pelayanmu membawakannya, perutku minta diisi segera nih" seakan tak mengerti bahasa manusia Kyuhyun masih saja berteriak tak memperdulikan omongan Yesung. Untungnya disana sudah sepi, hanya ada seorang ibu-ibu bersama anknya disana jadi tak ada yang mempermasalahkannya.

"Awww.." ringis kesakitan keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun, kesakitan setelah dihadiahi jitakan manis dikepalanya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berteriak disini, dasar setan" umpat Yesung setelah puas menjitak kepala Kyuhyun, lalu dia duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah selesai semua pekerjaanmu? Tumben aku melihatmu Kyu" tanya Yesung.

"Kenapa? Kau kangen denganku hyung?" Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil sambil menerima pesanannya yang sudah datang, langsung saja dia melahap cake yang tersaji didepannya.

Yesung hanya memutar matanya, "Aku hanya ingin bercerita dengannmu, kuharap kau mau mendengarnya" Yesung mulai serius.

Kyuhyun seketika berhenti memasukan cake ke mulutnya setelah mendengan ucapan hyungnya itu. "Tunggu. Aku tau yang akan kau ceritakan hyung, kau mencium Wookie hyung di taman waktu itu kan? Ck, dasar pabo. Tapi aku salut padamu" tebakan Kyuhyun seratus persen tepat, yang berhasil membuat orang didepannya melongo. Belum sempat Yesung bercerita Kyuhyun telah mengetahuinya.

"Tak usah memasang wajah bingung seperti itu hyung. Aku tadi dikasi tau Sungmin hyung" ucap Kyuhyun karena melihat Yesung yang kebingungan, lalu menyeruput vanilla late nya.

"Jadi Ryeowook bercerita ya sama Sungmin, aku kira tidak" Yesung menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Jelas dia ceritalah hyung, mereka kan sangat dekat. Seperti lem yang lengket. Hyung kau sangat berani ya mencium seperti itu, padahal kau orangnya sangat dingin. Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan ketika melakukan itu?"

"Entahlah, sekarang bantu aku cari solusinya. Aku tak mau jika Wookie menjauhiku, bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkannya jika begitu?" wajah Yesung tampak tertekuk.

"Aku tumben melihatmu seperti ini, ternyata kau benar-benar mencintai Wookie hyung ya. Yasudah aku bantu cari solusi deh hyung, tapi jika ideku berhasil kau akan beri aku imbalan apa?"

Yesung tidak merespon, dia menopang dagunya pada meja didepannya. Mungkin sedang mencari ide untuk minta maaf pada Ryeowook.

"Tak usah bersedih hyung, nanti aku suruh Sungminku mengajak Wookie hyung kesini deh. Pasti nanti mereka ingin makan ketika jam istirahat siang. Nah ketika dia disini kau minta maaf, ingat jangan memasang tampang cuekmu itu" nasehat Kyuhyun. Seketika itu mata Yesung berbinar-binar mendengar ide cemerlang Kyuhyun. Tumben dongsaennya itu membantu.

"Ah jinjja? Cepat sekarang kau hubungi Sungmin, cepat!" perintahnya sambil menggucang-guncang tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aish, hyung kau seperti anak kecil yang baru dapat mainan baru. Sebentar aku hubungi dulu" langsung Kyuhyun merogoh sakunya mengambil ponsel. Setelah memberitahu namjachingunya itu akan rencananya, dan sedikit menggoda Sungmin yang membuat Yesung bosan Kyuhyun pun mengakhiri pembicaraanya.

"Bagaimana Kyu?"

"Kau tenang saja hyung. Rencanaku dan Sungmin pasti berhasil, sudahlah kau berdoa saja" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Makanan ini gratis buatmu Kyu, tapi jika tak berhasil kembalikan lagi"

"Yak kau curang, kalau tak berhasil kau mau mengambil cakenya diperutku hyung? Sudahlah aku mau pulang saja, tunggu Sungmin disini 20 menit lagi pasti mereka datang aku sudah memberi alamat cafemu. Aku mau pulang saja, capek. Bye Yesung hyung" Kyuhyun langsung menuju mobilnya.

oOoOoOoOo

"Hyung ini café mana sih? Kau tau alamatnya dari mana?" tanya Ryeowook bingung. Mereka kini akan menuju ke café Yesung, setelah Sungmin diberitahu Kyuhyun akan rencana yang dia buat.

"Ryeowook kau hanya perlu cari café yang ada bacaan Handel & Gretel, disebelah kiri jalan" perintah Sungmin dibalik kemudi. Dia memelankan laju mobilnya agar café yang dituju tak terlewatkan.

"Stop hyung! Itu dia" suara Tenor Ryeowook membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget. Setelah menemukan letak cafenya, Sungmin memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat yang aman.

"Tunggu hyung, aku ingat sesuatu. Waktu itu aku pernah diajak kesini sama Siwon hyung, kok aku tak tau nama café nya sih aku juga tak memperhatikan jalannya" mereka diam didepan pintu, Ryeowook baru ingat ketika dipaksa oleh Siwon berangkat ke tempat kerjanya sebelumnya mereka kan makan disini. Sungmin dan Ryeowook sama-sama memperhatikan keadaan didalam café itu dari luar, ternyata ramai juga fikir mereka. Setelah itu mereka bergegas masuk, mata Sungmin menjelajahi seluruh ruangan itu mencari seseorang yang sudah Kyuhyun beritahu.

"Yesung hyung!" Sungmin memekik senang setelah melihat orang yang dia cari, Yesung pun melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

Ryeowook yang semenjak tadi bingung, kini ia membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Yesung. Padahal dia sangat berharap tidak akan pernah melihat namja berkepala besar itu setelah insiden ciuman mereka.

Sungmin menarik paksa tangan dongsaengnya, menariknya menuju tempat Yesung duduk.

"Hai Sungmin-ah, hai Ryeowook-ah akhirnya kalian sampai juga disini. Apakah kalian kesulitan mencari cafeku?" Yesung berbasa-basi.

"Tadi sempat bingung hyung, untungnya ketemu. Wah cafemu bagus ya hyung" Sungmin berdecak kagum matanya sibuk melihat-lihat isi café tersebut.

"Sekarang kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Yesung manis, matanya sedari tadi sibuk mencuri pandang kearah Ryeowook. Ryeowook tak menyadarinya, dia hanya bengong berharap sekali cepat-cepat kembali ke kantornya. Bosan melihat Yesung.

Setelah pesanan mereka datang, MinWook tampak lahap memakannya perut mereka sudah lapar sedari tadi. Yesung hanya senyum-senyum memperhatikan dua namja didepannya, makan seperti anak kecil sempat-sempatnya mengoceh sambil mengunyah. Sekali-kali mereka bercanda dan saling membagi makanannya. Yah begitulah Sungmin dan Ryeowook, seperti saudara kembar.

"Kalian makannya seperti anak kecil saja, lucu" Yesung terkekeh pelan. Dua namja didepannya pun berhenti makan, Sungmin tertawa mendengar penuturan Yesung.

"Ya seperti inilah kami hyung" katanya lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"Urusanmu apa?" Ryeowook yang sedari tadi diam kini mulai bicara, namun kata sinis yang dia lontarkan pada Yesung.

"Hei sopan sedikit Wookie" Sungmin memperingatkan. "Yesung hyung dia hanya bercanda" sambungnya lagi sambil tersenyum kikuk kepada Yesung, dia tak enak hati.

"Huh..terus saja bela" gerutu Ryeowoook kesal disela-sela melahap makanannya.

Suara dentingan keras antara garpu sendok dan piring terdengar keras ketika Sungmin selesai makan, makanannya sudah habis dia berdiri kelabakan.

"Yesung hyung, toilet mana aku kebelet nih" saatnya Sungmin melancarkan idenya, meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Yesung berduaan. Dia segera berlari setelah ditunjukkan letak toilet. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin pipis, namun hanya ingin mencuci tangan.

Setelah Sungmin pergi ke toilet suasana diantara keduanya hening. Tak ada yang bergeming, Ryeowook masih menyantap makanannya yang belum habis tanpa memperdulikan bahwa ada orang didepannya. Terlalu malas. Yesung pun diam, dia masih ragu untuk bicara dengan namja didepannya.

"Ryeowook-ah, maafkan hyung ne" Yesung memecah keheningan.

"Mianhae atas insiden waktu itu" katanya lagi, namun Ryeowook tak memperdulikannya dia berpura-pura tak mendengarkannya. Lama Ryeowook tak merespon, lagi-lagi Yesung memberanikan diri. Tiba-tiba dia menggenggam tangan Ryeowook, membuat namja mungil itu menghentikan aktifitasnya. Dia terkejut, namun segera ditepisnya tangan Yesung.

"Maaf bisakah kau lebih sopan Yesung-ssi?" kata Ryeowook formal setelah meletakkan sendok dan garpunya.

"Ah maaf.." Yesung segera menjauhkan tangannya. Lagi-lagi suasana hening.

Di sisi lain, setelah keluar dari toilet Sungmin mengintip YeWook dibalik tembok dekat toilet. Memperhatikan usaha Yesung yang meminta maaf, pandangannya was-was ketika melihat Ryeowook yang bersikap dingin. "Semoga kali ini berhasil, dia mau memaafkan Yesung hyung" ucapnya sendiri.

Kembali ke Yewook.

"Maafkan aku atas tindakanku waktu itu. Aku tak tau kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal itu padamu, entah apa yang merasuki fikiranku ketika itu Ryeowook-ah. Aku tak bermaksud, sumpah. Jadi maafkan aku ya" mohonnya dengan wajah yang penuh sesal.

Ryeowook yang memang tak tegaan kepada orang akhirnya dia mau menatap Yesung, hatinya sedikit tersentuh dengan perkataan namja depannya. Dia menatap mata Yesung seolah mencari kebenaran atas ucapannya. Setelah itu dia tersenyum, setelah menemukan kebenaran atas perkataan Yesung.

"Aku memaafkanmu" ucapnya lirih, senyum simpul tercetak dibibirnya. Entah kemana sikap dingin yang Ryeowook tunjukkan tadi menghilang begitu saja hanya dengan menatap mata Yesung.

"Jinjja Wookie-ah? Kau memaafkanku?" mata Yesung berbinar-binar menampakkan kebahagiaan luar biasa setelah namja pujaannya menerima permohon maafannya.

"Ya aku sudah memaafkanmu"

"Gomawo ne, aku sungguh-sungguh menyesal. Ada yang ingin ku katakana lagi padamu, boleh kan?" katanya ragu-ragu, takut Ryeowook bersikap dingin lagi. Demi bulu lebatnya kkoming, sikap keseharian Yesung tak seperti ini hanya karena seorang Kim Ryeowook.

"Memangnya mau bicara apalagi? Cepat katakan saja"

"Ne. Mungkin ini lancang buatku yang baru mengenalmu Ryeowook" Yesung menghentikan kata-katanya wajahnya mulai berubah serius.

"Aku mencintaimu, sejak pertama kali bertemu di dekat danau. Kau tau selama ini aku berusaha mendekatimu dengan bantuan Kyuhyun" lanjutnya lagi to the poin. Yesung tak tau harus berkata apalagi untuk mengungkapkan perasaanya selama ini, dia bukanlah namja yang romantis seperti Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?" Ryeowook kaget mendengar perkataan Yesung, dia tak menyangka ternyata apa yang Sungmin katakan tadi pagi itu benar. Yesung mencintainya. Entah kenapa, ada perasaan senang dihatinya dengan perkataan Yesung.

"Kau kaget? Hehe, mian aku lancang ya. Tapi itulah yang aku rasakan padamu. Maukah kau jadi kekasih hyung Wookie-ah?" tanya Yesung penuh harapan.

"Hmm, aku tak suka penampilanmu hyung" ucapnya jujur sambil memandangi penampilan Yesung, dan untuk pertama kalinya dia memanggil Yesung dengan embel-embel 'hyung'.

"Urakan ya? Ternyata kau sama seperti Kyuhyun. Jadi bagaimana, kau mau menerima hyung?"

"Mungkin kalau kau mau berubah, aku juga akan berubah fikiran" seketika terlintas ide dikepala Ryeowook.

"Berubah? Ya, aku akan memenuhi persyaratanmu jika itu memang bisa membuat kau menerima cintaku" senyum lebar Yesung tunjukkan.

Ditempat persembunyiannya Sungmin memekik senang saat rencananya berhasil, tak ayal membuat pelayan dan pengunjung yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Segera ia bergegas menghampiri Yewook, daripada disangka gila.

"Maaf aku lama, hehe. Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Nampaknya Yesung hyung sangat senang"

"Hyung kita kembali ke kantor ya" Ryeowook berdiri hendak keluar.

"Sebentar aku mau membayar makanan kita. Yesung hyung berapa yang harus kubayar?" tanya Sungmin sembari mengeluarkan dompet pink nya.

"Tak usah, anggap saja makanan gratis karena kali pertama kalian berkunjung kesini"

Lalu MinWook bergegas ke kantor mereka, setelah mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Yesung yang telah berbaik hati. Hari ini Yesung beruntung lagi.

Bagaimanakan kelanjutan nasib Yesung?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ryeowook telah menyadari perasaannya kepada Yesung, bahwa dia juga mencintai namja tampan itu. Dengan bantuan Sungmin yang meyakinkannya. Dia juga telah menceritakan pada hyungnya akan persyaratan yang diberikannya pada Yesung untuk merubah penampilannya. Tentu saja Sungmin mendukungnya.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Wahhh, Yesung hyung ini benar-benar kau?" Kyuhyun dibuat kaget dengan penampilan Yesung. Siang ini Yesung sengaja mendatangi apartemen Kyuhyun yang hanya berjarak 3 apartemen dari miliknya. Sengaja untuk memperlihatkan penampilan barunya, yang memakai skiny jeans coklat yang tak robek seperti biasanya dibagian lutut. Dengan memakai atasan kaos putih berkerah dan rambutnya yang ditata rapi *bayangin rambutnya Yesung di SPY*. Tak urakan seperti biasanya, dan aroma maskulin menguar dari tubuhnya. Kyuhyun sampai terbengong-bengong melihatnya. *author mangap*

"Hyung kau kesambet apa sampai serapi ini?" Kyuhyun masih saja tak percaya, dia memutari tubuh Yesung memperhatikan style baru namja yang lebih besar darinya empat tahun.

"Bagaimana? Aku sudah rapi kan sesuai yang kau ceramahi setiap hari padaku hng?"

"Jawab dulu. Kenapa perubahanmu tiba-tiba" Kyuhyun mendesak.

"Ini persyaratan dari Ryeowook untukku" jawabnya.

"Ah jinjja? Wah Ryeowook hyung sangat ampuh, dia mampu merubahmu hyung"

"Kan aku sudah katakan. Aku akan beubah jika menemukan orang yang aku cintai Kyu. Hari ini aku berencana akan menemui Ryeowook. Doakan ya semoga dia mau menerimaku" seketika wajah Yesung menjadi cemas, akankah nanti Ryeowook menerimanya menjadi namjachingunya?

"Hyung kau sangat tampan, sungguh. Tenang dia pasti menerimamu, doaku menyertaimu hyung"

"Aku kan memang tampan dari dulu Kyu" ucap Yesung PD, membuat Kyuhyun menyesal memujinya. Sepertinya penyakit kenarsisan Yesung kambuh lagi.

"Yasudah cepat sekarang kau pergi temui dia, sana!" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Yesung dari hadapannya.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dengan penuh keyakinan Yesung menuju ruangan dimana Ryeowook bekerja, dia masih mengingat ruangan itu ketika pertama kali Kyuhyun mengajaknya kesini. Dengan langkah panjang dan terburu-buru ingin menemui Ryeowook dia memasuki lift. Ketika sudah didepan pintu ruang kerja MinWook akan dibukanya, tiba-tiba Sungmin keluar hendak pergi menemui Leeteuk. Sungmin memekik kaget melihat Yesung. Bagaimana tidak kaget, Yesung yang biasanya urakan dan tak rapi sekarang berubah 180 derajat.

Segera Yesung menutup mulut Sungmin, agar namja bergigi kelinci itu tak berteriak yang akan membuat Ryeowook yang didalam mengetahui kedatangan Yesung.

"Sungmin jangan heboh heh, nanti Wookie tau" bisiknya pelan.

"Yesung hyung ini benar kau? Jinjja, kau benar-benar berbeda. Ternyata syarat Wookie kau penuhi" bisik Sungmin tak kalah pelan.

"Ne, sekarang bisakan kau biarkan aku kedalam? Aku ingin memastikan jawaban Wookie" bisiknya lagi sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin. Tak perlu diminta duakali Sungmin langsung pergi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cklek..

"Sungmin hyung, kenapa kau sudah kembali? Cepat sekali, apa yang Leeteuk hyung katakan?" Ryeowook tak menyadari siapa yang masuk keruangannya dia masih menunduk sibuk menggambar desain. Yesung yang masih didepan pintu pun tersenyum lebar.

"Ryeowook-ah.."

Deg..

Itu bukan suara Sungmin, suara Sungmin tak seberat itu . Segera Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya kepada namja didepan pintu.

"Ye..Yesung hyung" terhipnotis, kali ini Ryeowook terhipnotis melihat penampilan Yesung. Namja yang dia temui dicafe beberapa hari lalu yang masih mengenakan celana robek dilutut, namja yang rambutnya seolah tak disisir, namja yang dianggapnya preman ketika pertama kali bertemu kini membuatnya seolah tak percaya bahwa yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu dan menampakkan senyum lebarnya adalah Yesung.

"Hei.. tak usah syok begitu melihatku. Bagaimana syaratmu sudah kupenuhi kan? Sekarang jawabanmu apa?" Yesung menghampiri Ryeowook ke mejanya.

"Hyung kau benar-benar berubah?"

"Ya berubah demi kau. Sekarang maukah kau menerimaku menjadi kekasihmu? Saranghae Kim Ryeowook"

Tak butuh waktu untuk berfikir lagi tentang perasaannya pada Yesung bahwa dia juga mencintai nya, Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ne, nado saranghae Yesung hyung" jawabnya mantap.

"Jinjja? Kau menerimaku menjadi kekasihmu?"

"Ya aku sungguh-sungguh hyung, kau mau aku berubah fikiran lagi?" Ryeowook mengancam.

"Andweeee, kau sekarang resmi menjadi kekasihku menjadi milikku" ucap Yesung mutlak, lalu dia menarik tubuh Ryeowook –yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya- kedalam pelukkan hangatnya. Membagi rasa bahagianya.

Kebencian Ryeowook selama ini terhadap Yesung berubah menjadi rasa cinta.

"Wookie gomawo, kau mau menjadi kekasihku. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu" lalu Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Ryeowook ingin mencium kekasih barunya itu.

"Eits..mau menciumku eoh? Sembarangan saja kau hyung" belum sempat Yesung menciumnya, Ryeoeook tiba-tiba menaruh telunjuknya dibibir Yesung. Dia tertawa melihat ekspresi Yesung.

"Waeyo? Aku mau menciummu chagi.." rengek Yesung.

"Hyung kau kan sudah merebut first kiss ku waktu itu. Sekarang tak boleh lagi menciumku" jahil Ryeowook.

"Itukan lain, sekarang ciuman pertama karena kita sudah jadian" Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya pertanda kesal karena tak mendapatkan ciuman.

"Aish, kau seperti anak kecil pake acara ngambek segala" dicubitnya hidung kekasih tampannya itu, yang membuat Yesung tambah kesal. Lalu Ryeowook mencium bibir tipis Yesung. Namja tampan itu tersenyum setelah dihadiahi sebuah kecupan dari kekasihnya.

"Masih mau gambek lagi hem?"

"Hehe, aniya. Gomawo chagi, saranghae.." lalu mereka saling berpelukan lagi.

**TBC**

* * *

chapter kali ini sedikit panjang ya.. dan maksa banget alurnya -.-

terimakasih atas riviewnya, ya walaupun sedikit :(. maaf saya gag bls kali ini riview kalian.

So, silahkan bagika RIPIU nya buat chap ini ^^

papaii *Bow*bow*bow*


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle : Change for You**

**Author : Real Me**

**Genre : Romance, Family, etc.**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Yesung punya Ryeowook, Ryeowook punya Yesung. YeWook saling memiliki, dan mereka milik SM, orangtuanya, dan TYME. Khusus Yesung buat saya :p **

**Pairing : YeWook n other**

**Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, B x B, bertele-tele, tak sesuai judul, alur kemana-mana dan bnyak typo..**

**.**

**Fanfic ini asli pemikiran saya**

**Don't Like, Don't Like**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

Chapter 7

.

.

"Hyung beneran kan kau sudah pacaran dengan Wookie hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun, sebenarnya dia sudah tau hanya saja ingin mengerjai hyung'nya itu.

"Ne, kau tak percaya huh?" jawab Yesung sambil memencet-mencet remote tv mencari acara yang bagus.

"Ryeowook hyung itu pabo sekali, mau saja menjadi kekasih mu. Padahal kan masih banyak namja yang tampan dari mu, yang pintar, yang bersih, yang rapi" sindirnya sambil melihat ekspresi Yesung disebelahnya yang telah berubah menjadi bringsutan(?). 'Rasain lo, gue kerjain' batin Kyuhyun yang sudah ber'evil smirk.

"Kalau dia mau kan aku bisa bantu cari namja yang lebih baik, pasti Wookie hyung bahagia" tambahnya lagi. Bukankah Kyuhyun yang mendukung Yesung untuk menjadi kekasih Ryeowook, tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah berkata seperti itu?

Tanpa banyak kata lagi, Yesung langsung melempari Kyuhyun dengan bantal sofa. Sedari tadi dia diam mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun sampai hatinya panas. Kyuhyun yang dilempari bantal malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tanpa aba-aba Yesung langsung menjewer Kyuhyun, menarik telinga namja bekulit pucat itu sangat keras.

"Apa maksudmu setan? Kau mengataiku eoh?" umpatnya kepada Kyuhyun –masih menarik telinganya.

"Aduh hyung sakit lepaskan, aaawww.." ringisnya.

"Dasar, mulutmu tak bisa dijaga ya?" Yesung semakin keras menjewer, sampai-sampai Kyuhyun berteriak.

"Lepaskan pabo! Telingaku nanti putus kau tarik terus hyung"

Yesung tak menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang memelas untuk melepaskan telinganya, malah dia menjewer telinga Kyuhyun yang lagi satu. Memuat si empunya telinga tambah kesakitan, Kyuhyun memeukul-mukul tangan Ysung agar mau melepaskannya. Tapi Yesung hanya tertawa melihat dongsaenya itu kesakitan dengan wajah merah.

Setelah merasa cukup memberikan pelajaran pada Kyuhyun, Yesung pun melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau mebuat telingaku putus hah?" bentak Kyuhyun sambil memegangi kedua telinganya.

"Hahaha, makanya jangan bicara sembarangan. Berani kau lagi mengataiku, ku bunuh kau" ancam

Yesung setelah tawanya meredam.

"Aku kan cuma bercanda hyung. Kau tak ingat aku kan mendukungmu" belanya lagi.

"Ishh dasar kepala besar, telingaku sakit nih" tambah Kyuhyun lagi.

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja dengan berpostur tubuh mungil sedang sibuk didapur apartemennya memasak sesuatu.

"Wookie-ah kau masak apa eoh?" tanya Sungmin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menggosok-gosokkan handuk pada rambutnya yang masih basah sehabis keramas.

Namja yang memasak itu berbalik menghadap Sungmin sambil memegang pisau untuk memotong Kimbap." Eh ..Sungmin hyung sudah selesai mandi. Ini hyung aku membuat kimbap hari ini, kan sudah lama kita makan kimbap" lalu Ryeowook kembali lagi memotong-motong kimbapnya.

"Ohh.." jawab Sungmin membulatkan bibirnya, lalu masuk ke kamar untuk berhias.

Setelah Ryeowook selesai membuat Kimbap, lalu dia memasukkan setengahnya ke kotak bekal berwarna ungu muda.

"Ryeowook-ah aku mau ke luar jalan-jalan dengan Kyuhyun ne" pamitnya pada Ryeowook.

"Hyung tak mau mecicipi Kimbap ku eoh?" tanya Ryeowook berjalan dari arah dapur membawa kotak makannya dan sepiring Kimbap

Sungmin hanya tersenyum, lalu mengambil sepotong Kimbap yang sudah ditaruh Ryeowook di meja dengan sumpit. Mereka saling menyuapi, sekali-kali Sungmin tertawa melihat ekspresi dongsaenya yang mulutnya penuh dengan Kimbap yang ia suapi.

"Hyung kau tak sabaran sekali menyuapi ku sih, mulutku penuh" keluh Ryeowook setelah berhasil menelan semua Kimbap dimulutnya.

"Hehe, mian Wookie. Kau lucu sekali dengan mulut penuh makanan, haha" Sungmin tertawa lagi sambil mencubit pipi Ryeowook. Dia selalu gemas akan tingkah dongsaengnya itu.

Sedangkang Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya melihat Sungmin yang menertawainya.

"Eh Wookie itu kenapa kau membawa kotak makanan?" Sungmin menunjuk kotak makan ungu transparan milik Ryeowook yang terlihat dari luar berisi sekitar 15 potong Kimbap.

"Itu aku buatkan juga untuk Yesung hyung. Hari ini aku akan ke café nya hyung"

"Kencan pertama eoh?" goda Sungmin sambil mencolek dagu Ryeowook, yang pipinya sudah memperlihatkan semburat pink karena malu.

"Aku hanya membawakan itu saja hyung. Aku tidak tau juga dia akan mengajakku kemana"

Kemarin sore ketika Ryeowook masih di kantornya, Yesung mengiriminya pesan bahwa dia tak bisa menjemput kekasihnya itu. Dan namja tampan itu juga menyuruh Ryeowook datang ke cafenya. Karena hari ini hari libur maka Ryeowook akan datang kesana.

"Tapi mobilnya hyung yang bawa, kau tak apa kan Wookie?" tanya Sungmin.

"Gwenchanayo hyung, biar aku menumpang taxi saja. Kau nikmatilah kencanmu dengan kekasih evilmu itu"

"Kau baik sekali Wookie-ah. Yasudah hyung berangkat dulu. Titip salam sama Yesung hyung mu yang tampan itu" katanya lalu pergi untuk mencari Kyuhyun.

"Ne hyung, hati-hati"

.

.

Ryeowook memasuki café kekasihnya –Handel & Gretel- dengan senyum ceria. Ditangan kirinya membawa kotak makanan yang sudah dia persiapkan untuk Yesung, dan tangan kanannya menggenggam ponselnya. Tadi sewaktu di taxi Ryeowook sudah menghubungi Yesung bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan segera sampai.

Di dalam café Ryeowook celingukan mencari Yesung, tak seperti biasanya dia menjaga mesin kasir. Kali ini Yesung tak terlihat disana.

"Nuna, Yesung hyung dimana?" tanya Ryeowook pada seorang pelayan café itu yang sedang melintas didepannya.

"Tuan baru saja masuk keruangannya" jawab pelayan itu ramah.

"Bisa kau panggilkan dia nuna? Aku tak tau dimana ruangannya" Ryeowook minta tolong dengan sopan.

Lalu pelayan itu pergi mencari Yesung, sebelumnya membungkuk hormat pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook pun menuju sebuah meja yang berada dipojok café itu, disana terlihat lebih sepi dan nyaman baginya. Lalu meletakkan ponsel dan kotak makanannya di meja, setelah itu dia sibuk melihat pemandangan diluar jendela.

Sedang asiknya melihat keluar jendela, Ryeowook membalikkan badannya karena terkejut ada yang mencium pipinya. Dia tersenyum lembut setelah melihat orang yang mengecup pipinya tersebut.

"Melamun eoh? Sudah lama menungguku baby?" tanya Yesung yang berdiri disamping kekasihnya.

"Hyungie kau mengagetkanku, aku kira siapa yang menciumku"

"Untung aku yang mencium, kalau orang lain yang menciummu akan ku hajar orang itu" canda Yesung lalu memeluk Ryeowook. Yesung terlihat semakin tampan semenjak mengubah penampilannya.

Yesung pun melepas pelukannya pada kekasihnya, digantikan dengan menangkup wajah Ryeowook dengan tangannya.

"Wookie-ah bogoshippo. Maaf kemarin hyung tak bisa menjemput mu baby" katanya dengan nada kecewa.

"Gwenchanayo hyung, aku mengerti kau sibuk disini" jawabnya tersenyum lembut sambil memegang kedua tangan Yesung di pipinya.

"Maaf ya" katanya lagi sambil mencium bibir kissable Ryeowook. Tak dia pedulikan orang-orang yang melihat kemesraan mereka berdua, toh café ini milik Yesung.

"Hyung-ah jangan menciumku disini, malu tau.." rengeknya setelah dicium Yesung.

"Tempat ini kan punyaku, jadi tak masalah. Apa kau mau aku menciummu di tempat lain hem?" goda Yesung pada kekasihnya yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Hyung sudah, jangan menggodaku. Sekarang kau duduk saja, apa mau berdiri terus?" tak mau wajahnya semakin memerah Ryeowook menyuruh Yesung untuk segera duduk.

"Ne ne, manis." Lalu Yesung menarik sebuah kursi, memindahkannya agar lebih dekat dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung aku membuatkanmu Kimbap, dimakan ne?" Ryeowook pun membuka kotak makanan itu lalu menaruhnya didepan Yesung. Namun Yesung hanya memandangi makan didepannya tersebut, tanpa ingin mengambilnya.

"Hyungie, kau tak mau memakannya eoh? Tak suka dengan buatanku ya?" tanya Ryeowook yang wajahnya sudah berubah sedih karena Yesung hanya memandangi Kimbapnya itu.

Yesung yang menyadari kekasihnya sedih, segera dia menghadap Ryeowook. "Aniya, jangan ngambek dong baby. Hyung hanya ingin kau menyuapinya, aku tak mau makan sendiri" ucapnya lembut.

"Aish, hanya karena itu kau tak mau memakannya hyung? Manja sekali eoh?" seketika wajah Ryeowook menjadi ceria seperti semula, sungguh mood nya mudah berubah.

Ryeowook mengambil sumpit di kotak makan tersebut dan menyuapi Kimbap kepada namjachingunya itu. Yesung dengan lahap menyantap Kimbap buatan Ryeowook, apalagi disuapi seperti ini dia tambah senang. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang disuapinya itu.

"Masakanmu enak chagi, lain kali kau harus sering-sering memasak buat hyung" ucap Yesung disela-sela kegiatanya menguyah. Memang ini kali pertama dia memakan masakan Ryeowook semenjak mereka pacaran.

"Ne, aku akan memasakan apapun yang kau mau hyungie" jawabnya trsenyum lebar.

"Kau tak memakannya juga? Sini hyung suapin"

Baru saja Yesung akan merebut sumpit dari tangan Ryeowook untuk gantian menyuapi kekasihnya itu, Ryeowook buru-buru menahan tangan Yesung.

"Tidak hyung, aku sudah memakannya sebelum kesini bersama Sungmin hyung. Jadi ini aku buatkan khusus untukmu."

"Huh, Sungmin saja. Kau tak mau makan bersama kekasihmu ini?" Yesung mulai merajuk lagi, sepertinya dia cemburu terhadap Sungmin.

"Hyung..Hyung, kau cemburu pada Sungmin hyung hem? Dia hyungku, kenapa kau harus cemburu padanya"

"Habisnya kau lengket terus dengan kelinci itu" wajah Yesung dibuat-buat sedih dia mem'poutkan bibirnya.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa dengan kedekatanku dengan Sungmin hyung. Kyuhyun saja tak pernah cemburu, masak kau yang lebih tua bersikap seperi itu" bujuknya.

Yesung masih mempertahankan wajah sedihnya yang dibuat-buat itu, berharap Ryeowook akan membujuknya lagi. Namun salah, Ryeowook malah mengambil ponselnya lalu berdiri hendak meninggalkan Yesung.

"Aku pulang ya hyung, aku bosan." Ryeowook malah balik mengerjai kekasihnya itu dengan berpura-pura akan pulang.

"Ya ya, jangan pulang baby. Mau meninggalkanku eoh?" segera Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook, mendudukkan kembali kekasihnya itu.

"Habisnya hyung ngambek terus, yaudah aku pulang saja"

"Aku hanya bercanda Wookie baby, hehe"

"Dasar kepala besar" ejeknya pada Yesung.

"Bilang apa eoh? Kau mengatai kekasihmu Wookie? Sebagai hukumannya kau harus menciumku.."

"Ani, aku tak mau. Malu banyak orang hyungie"

"Aku tak mau tau, sekarang popo aku" paksa Yesung sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ryeowook.

Dengan terpaksa Ryeowook mau menuruti permintaan kekasihnya itu. Dia mencium bibir Yesung sekilas, dia sangat malu harus bermesraan di café yang sudah mulai ramai ini.

"Gomawo baby, tapi aku belum puas dengan ciumanmu tadi" kata Yesung.

"Dasar mesum. Sekarang hyung lanjutkan makan lagi ne." Lalu Ryeowook kembali menyuapi Kimbap pada Yesung sampai habis.

Setelah selesai makan –karena Yewook pake acara bercanda dan mesra-mesraan makanya lama-

"Hyungie kita mau kemana?" Yesung menarik tangan kekasihnya untuk berdiri.

"Ayo ikut aku, nanti kau juga tau kemana kita. Yang jelas kau pasti senang baby"

.

.

Kali ini setelah KyuMin selesai berkencan di Lotte World, Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin ke apartemennya beristirahat. Kyuhyun tak ingin kekasihnya itu pulang dengan keadaan kakinya pegal akibat terus mengelilingi Lotte World.

"Minie, gomawo ne sudah mau berkencan denganku hari ini. Mianhae karena aku terlalu sibuk sampai jarang bertemu" ucap Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang berada dipangkuannya sambil tidur.

"Tak apa Kyu, aku mengerti. Asalkan kau jangan selingkuh"

"Mana mugkin aku bisa slingkuh kalau aku sudah mempunyai kekasih semanis ini" goda Kyuhyun.

Plakk..

"Awww.. kenapa menamparku sih Minie hyung?" Kyuhyun memegangi pipinya.

"Karena kau menggodaku terus"

"Kau harus dihukum chagi.." ucap Kyuhyun memasang smirk nya..

"Yaa apa yang akan kau lakukan Kyu?" Sungmin yang berada dipangkuan Kyuhyun mulai memberontak karena Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mencicipimu hyung" bisik Kyuhyun seduktif mungkin di telinga Sungmin..

Dan mulailah Kyuhyun mencium namjachingunya denga ganas dan panas, sambil membuka kancing kemeja Sungmin. Dan bayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadi.

.

.

"Hyungie kenapa kesini? Kau mau membeli apa?" Ryeowook bingung, kenapa Yesung mengajaknya ke pusat perbelanjaan yang sangat terkenal di Seoul itu –kalo di Indonesia mall-

"Ya kita akan berbelanja disini, apakah kau tak suka belanja baby?" tanya Yesung yang masih sibuk mencari tempat parkir. Sekarang hari libur pantas saja ramai seperti ini, tempat parkir semua penuh.

"Bukannya begitu, tapi tidak ada yang ingin aku beli hyung"

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang belanja ne, sekarang kita masuk." Setelah menemukan tempat parkir Yesung lalu keluar dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Ryeowook.

Mereka saling menautkan tangan ketika memasuki pusat perbelanjaan itu, berkeliling mencari benda yang ingin Yesung beli.

"Hyung kau mau membeli baju hem?" tanya Ryeowook ketika mereka telah berada di lantai 4 khusus tempat pakaian. Yesung mengangguk, lalu menyeret kekasihnya mencari baju yang ia inginkan.

Setelah selesai membeli pakaian, YeWook berkeliling-keliling lagi. Tak sengaja melewati tempat yang khusus boneka Ryeowook berhenti disana masuk kedalam melihat boneka.

"Kau suka boneka baby?"

"Ne hyung aku suka, sangat suka" Ryeowook sangat senang melihat ada banyak boneka disana seperti anak kecil.

"Kalau begitu belilah, kau mau yang mana?"

"Tapi aku bawa uang sedikit hyung"

"Hei aku kekasihmu Wookie, biar aku yang membelikan ne?" tawar Yesung melihat wajah kekasihnya itu murung lagi dia merasa bersalah. Sedangkan Ryeowook tidak ingin merepotkan Yesung untuk membelikannya boneka. Dengan berfikir lama, akhirnya Ryeowook menerima tawaran Yesung.

Dia mulai memilih boneka yang dia inginkan, sedangkan Yesung mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Gomawo hyungie, kau sudah membelikanku ini" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan dua boneka Jerapah kesukaannya dan satu lagi boneka kura-kura yang dipilihkan Yesung.

"Hanya terimakasih?"

Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti dengan ucapan Yesung.

**Cup~**

Ryeowook yang sudah mengerti maksud Yesung dengan segera mencium pipi namjachingu nya itu, tanpa menghiraukan ramainya tempat itu.

Yesung tersenyum lebar setelah dihadiahi ciuman dipipinya, "Kau mulai nakal baby" mengecup balik pipi Ryeowook.

Degan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Ryeowook, Yesung mulai mengajak namja manis itu melanjutkan jalan-jalannya di pusat perbelanjaan besar itu. Entah apa yang akan dicari Yesung lagi.

"Hyung, aish jangan memakaikan ini dirambutku. Aku terlihat seperti seorang yeoja" kesal Ryeowook karena Yesung memasangkan jepit rambut merah pada poni Ryeowook yang diambilnya dari saku celananya, sangat manis.

Tadi saat Ryeowook membeli boneka, tak sengaja Yesung melihat aksesoris wanita disana. Iseng dia mengambil jepit rambut berwarna merah seperti warna kesukaanya, tanpa sepengetahuan Wookie. Dia ingin Ryeowook memakainya.

"Neomo yepo, kau sangat cantik Wookie baby" katanya sambil merapikan letak jepit itu dirambut kekasihnya. Dan Yesung mulai mencium bibir pulm Wookie yang menjadi candu buatnya.

Yesung terkekeh melihat wajah Wookie yang cemberut karena dipasangi jepitan itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang pria tampan yang memakai pakaian serba hitam melihat kemesraan mereka dari dalam. Pria itu menggenggam kuat tas yang berisi barang belanjaannya ketika mlihat Yesung mencium Ryeowook. Meremas tas yang tebuat dari kertas itu hingga terlihat sedikit kusut (?)

"Kekasihmu eoh? Takkan ku biarkan dia memilikimu"

.

.

Pagi setelah hari libur Ryeowook kembali bekerja, sekitar pukul 8 lebih dia dijemput Yesung diapartemennya. Sedangkan Sungmin mengaku sedikit tak enak badan, dan dia akan berangkat lebih siang bersama Kyuhyun.

Di mejanya Ryeowook kembali melanjutkan sketsa desainnya yang tak sempat dia kerjakan karena kemarin sibuk berkencan dengan Yesung, yang membuatnya kelelahan sampai apartemen dan tak melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

**BRAK..**

"Teuki hyung waeyo?" Wookie kaget karena tiba-tiba pintu didorong kuat dari luar yang menampakkan Leeteuk

"Kau sendiri Wookie? Sungmin mana? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada kalian" wajah Leeteuk trlihat sedikit gusar yang membuat Wookie bingung.

"Sungmi hyung bilang akan datang bersama Kyuhyun, mungkin sebentar lagi. Memangnya kenpa hyung, mau bicarakan apa?"

"Tunggu dulu agar Sungmin datang baru aku kasi tau" Leeteuk lalu duduk di meja Sungmin sambil menunggu si pemilik meja datang.

"Annyeong.." Sungmin datang dari arah pintu dengan dipapah Kyuhyun, cara berjalannya sedikit terseok-seok yang membuat kedua namja cantik dibalik meja kerja itu bingung dengan cara berjalannya.

"Kyu pelan-pelan jalannya" Sungmin memukul lengan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin kau kenapa?" Leeteuk khawatir melihat dongsaengnya itu berjalan tertatih, nampak seperti kesakitan sekali.

"Iya Teuki hyung, dari kemarin seperti itu. Kalau aku tanya tak mau jawab" adu Ryeowook pada Leeteuk.

"Jangan-jangan.." Leeteuk memberikan tatapan mematika pada Kyuhyun, yang ditatap hanya tersenyum penuh makna.

"Kyuhyun! Kau melakukannya eoh? Aish jinjja, kau apakan dongsaengku itu"

"Hehe, mianhae hyung aku sedikit kasar kemarin" ucapnya dengan watados, lalu mendudukkan Sungmin di kursi.

"Benar-benar anak ini, kalian kan belum menikah" Leeteuk geram melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya tertawa.

"Ada apa sih hyung, Kyu? apa yang kalian bicarakan aku tak mengerti" Ryeowook yang sedari tadi bengong melihat Leeteuk marah tak jelas kepada Kyuhyun pun ikut bertanya.

"Wookie hyung nanti aku beritahu deh" Kyuhyun memainkan kedua alisnya sambil menatap Ryeowook.

"Sudah Kyu, jangan macam-macam dengan Wookie. Dia tak tau apa-apa" Sungmin memukul perut Kyuhyun yang berdiri didepannya.

"Sudah, kalian diam. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Sungmin sudah datang, dan mumpung ada Kyu juga" Leeteuk menarik nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Begini, show kita tinggal 4 hari lagi sedangkan satu model pria kita Seung Ji mendadak tak bisa ikut show nya. Dia kemarin menelfon bahwa neneknya kemarin meninggal, dan kemungkinan 5 hari kedepan masih sibuk. Jadi hyung akan mencari model penggantinya, tapi aku tak tau siapa yang akan ku jadikan model. Apa kalian punya pendapat?" Leeteuk memandangi satu persatu wajah pegawai sekaligus yang sudah dianggap sebagai dongsaengnya itu untuk meminta pendapat.

"Siapa ya? Kalau tak mendapat penggantinya percuma dong aku dan Wookie membuat desain bajunya sampai jadi" Sungmin nampak sedih.

"Bagaimana kalau pakai Yesung hyung saja sebagai penggantinya?" otak encer Kyuhyun mulai bereaksi memeberikan ide yang menurutnya cemerlang itu.

"Mwo?" Ryeowook dan Leeteuk sama-sama terkejut mendengar ide Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo? Wookie hyung kau paksa saja kekasihmu itu ne pasti dia mau menuruti keinginanmu. Ayolah" Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya didada memelas kepada Wookie.

"Iya, Yesung hyung sekarang kan sudah berubah. Sekarang dia sangat tampan kan? Bagaimana kalau pakai dia saja Teuki hyung?" tawar Sungmin.

"Ya aku tau dia sekarang sudah tak urakan sperti dulu, aku rasa dia cocok. Asalkan dia mau saja aku sih setuju" jawab Leeteuk.

"Wookie mau ya? Paksa dia" Sungmin bertanya lagi pada Ryeowook. Sedangkan Ryeowook mengangguk setuju. Bagaimana caranya memaksa Yesung untuk menjadi model pengganti? Yesung kan tak suka dengan pekerjaan yang seperti itu. Sepertinya dia akan bertengkar dulu untuk memaksa Yesungnya itu.

**TBC**

* * *

Akhirnya bisa update juga..

gag tau kenapa setiap habis nulis ff ide saya ilang semua, jadi maaf kalo hasilnya gag memuaskan ya :D

saya cobak deh update cepet mumpung udah libur ^^

oya, sy lg sebel sm Yesung cz rambutnya pink :3 lbh suka rambutnya item atau kyk yg di FLY, #curcol..

Okay, riview nya makasi ya ^^. Riview lg ff yg gaje ini :D

**So, silahkan bagika RIPIU nya buat chap ini ^^**

papaii *Bow*bow*bow*


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle : Change for You**

**Author : Real Me**

**Genre : Romance, Family, etc.**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Yesung punya Ryeowook, Ryeowook punya Yesung. YeWook saling memiliki, dan mereka milik SM, orangtuanya, dan TYME. Khusus Yesung buat saya :p**

**Pairing : YeWook n other**

**Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, B x B, bertele-tele, tak sesuai judul, alur kemana-mana dan bnyak typo..**

**.**

**Fanfic ini asli pemikiran saya**

**Don't Like, Don't Like**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

****Chapter 8

"Ya hyung, jalanmu yang benar dong.." perintah Kyuhyun yang bersender di sofa menaikkan kakinya, layaknya seorang bos yang memerintah anak buahnya.

"Ini sudah seperti yang kau contohkan Kyu" keluh Yesung yang sedari tadi dibentak-bentak oleh Kyuhyun.

Ya, hari ini Yesung belajar cara menjadi seorang model (?) di apartemen Kyuhyun. Namja evil itu mengajarkan hyungnya cara berjalan di catwalk agar tak terlihat kaku, maklum Yesung tak mempunyai bakat dan tak tertarik menjadi seorang model. Yesung sudah berada di apartemen kyu semenjak pagi sampai sekarang pukul dua siang. Mati-matian dia menirukan cara berjalan seorang model seperti Kyuhyun. tetapi menurut Kyu, Yesung baru bisa menirukannya sekitar 30%. Kalau bukan karena namjachingu nya tercinta, Yesung sudah kabur dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Daripada hanya belajar cara berjalan, lebih baik dia menjaga café nya sampai pagi.

**_Flash Back_**

"Hyungie mau ne~. Ayolah hyung.."

"Aku bilang tidak mau Wookie, pekerjaan itu yang paling aku benci. Sekali tidak ya tidak" tolak Yesung mentah-mentah terhadap permintaan kekasihnya itu. Sedari tadi Wookie memaksanya menjadi model pengganti untuk show tiga hari mendatang tetapi selalu ditolak.

Ryeowook pun tak kehilangan akal, tau bahwa kekasihnya senang dicium dia mulai mencium pipi Yesung yang sedang menyetir.

"Wookie chagi aku lagi menyetir jangan ganggu aku"

"Habisnya hyung menolak permintaanku terus sih. Kekasihku yang sangat tampan, Yesung hyung mau ya mengabulkan permintaanku? Mau ya hyung?" paksanya lagi, kali ini dengan mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes nya tak lupa ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yesung.

"Aku bilang tidak mau ya tidak mau! Kau memaksa terus, diam!" bentak Yesung keras, sedari tadi Wookie mengganggu membuatnya cukup geram dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu.

Ryeowook yang dibentak seketika diam tak bersuara, kepalanya menunduk matanya mulai memerah siap untuk menangis. Semenjak dulu dia tak suka dibentak, Sungmin saja yang sebagai hyung'nya tak pernah membentak Ryeowook seperti itu. Ini kekasihnya sendiri membentaknya untuk pertama kalinya, membuat hatinya sakit.

TES..

Air mata namja mungil itu mulai membasahi pipinya, dia sangat tak suka dibentak seperti tadi. Yesung yang menyadari kekasihnya diam setelah dibentaknya mulai memelankan laju mobilnya, melihat Ryeowook disampingnya. Dia kaget ketika air mata kekasihnya menetes sampai membasahi celana Wookie. Memang kekasihnya itu cengeng.

"Chagiya maafkan hyung, hyung tak bermaksud membentakmu seperti tadi" sesalnya sambil memegang tangan Ryeowook, sedangkan sebelah tangannya mengendalikan stir.

Ryeowook menepis kasar tangan namja tampan itu, dia marah akan perlakuan Yesung padanya yang membuatnya menangis.

"Cepat hentikan mobilnya!" perintah Wookie kasar.

"Memangnya kau mau turun disini? Ini belum sampai chagiya"

"Tapi aku mau turun disini Yesung hiks.., kau tak mau berhenti hah? Aku lompat saja" ancam namja manis itu dengan galaknya, terdengar suaranya serak akibat menangis.

Seketika Yesung menepikan mobilnya, tak mau terjadi suatu hal yang buruk pada Ryeowooknya. Setelah mobil berhenti, dengan segera Wookie membuka pintu lalu keluar dari mobil hitam itu dan menutup pintunya secara kasar. Yesung yang melihat tingkah Ryeowook kaget, apakah sebegitu marahnya Wookie kepadanya?

Segera Yesung ikut turun dari mobil, menarik tangan Wookie yang ingin menyetop sebuah taxi lalu kembali menarik namja manis itu kesamping mobilnya.

"Ish lepaskan aku. Aku mau pulang sendiri saja" tangan Yesung yang memegang pergelangan tangannya dihempaskan begitu saja oleh Ryeowook. Dia begitu kesal dengan namja berkepala besar ini.

"Kau marah? Maafkan aku ne" kembali Yesung menarik pergelangan tangan Wookie.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri" jawab Ryeowook ketus, air mata masih membasahi pipinya. Dia ingin melepaskan cengkraman Yesung, namun tak bisa. Kekuatan Yesung lebih besar.

"Ne, mianhae nae baby, aku menyesal membentakmu" Yesung menarik Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya, memeluk namja manis itu dengan erat meminta maaf akan perbuatannya.

"Maafkan hyung ya. Oke hyung mau menuruti permintaanmu.."

"Jeongmal hyungie?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Ne" jawab Yesung tersenyum lembut meskipun dengan terpaksa menerimanya, tak mau melihat kekasihnya menangis lagi.

Ryeowook langsung menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah manisnya. Memeluk Yesung, karena kekasih tampannya mau mengabulkan permintaannya itu. Tak sia-sia dia menangis. Sebagai ucapan terimakasih Wookie mencium bibir Yesung, tak memperdulikan jalanan yang ramai. Cepat sekali mood namja kecil itu berubah.

**_Flashback End_**

"Nih hyung lihat cara jalan seorang model terkenal" dengan bangga nya Kyuhyun menunjukkan lagi cara berjalannya di catwalk. Tentu saja Kyuhyun terlihat sangat mudah menunjukkan, kan model adalah profesinya?

Setelah memperlihatkan keahliannya pada Yesung, Kyuhyun pun menyuruh hyung nya itu untuk lagi berlatih secara benar. Yesung yang mukanya sudah benar-benar sebal dan lelah hanya menjalankan perintah dongsaeng evilnya itu. Tak jarang dia juga dibentak karena melakukan kesalahan lagi.

"Aish, hyung bagaimana sih segini saja tak bisa. Kau pabo sekali, cara jalan aja gak bisa" keluh Kyuhyun.

"Yakkk Cho Kyuhyun kau membentakku terus. Bukan aku yang tak bisa jalan, cara yang kau ajarkan sangat sulit. Tak bisakah jalan biasa saja? itu lebih baik. Aku bosan begini terus, lebih baik menjaga mesin kasir saja" Yesung benar-benar kesal, dihempaskan tubuhnya di sofa karena lelah.

"Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau aku akan memberi tau Wookie hyung saja bahwa kekasihnya marah-marah terus dan tak mau berlatih" Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya dan menekan-nekan layarnya beberapa kali.

"Ya evil jangan mengadu pada Wookie, bisa-bisa dia memutuskanku dan menangis. Aku tidak mau" Yesung merebut ponsel hitam Kyu agar tak menghubugi Wookie-nya.

"Makanya turuti saja apa yang aku bilang, gampang kan?" seringai jahil pun Kyuhyun keluarkan. Wajah Yesung mulai tertekuk lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siwon hyung jangan pegang-pegang dong.." Ryeowook menghempaskan tangan Siwon yang semula merangkul pinggangnya. Dia tak suka dipegang-pegang seperti itu, kecuali hanya kekasihnya saja yang boleh, Yesung.

"Hehe, mianhae. Kau semakin manis Wookie" kilah Siwon, namun lagi ia mencubit kedua pipi namja manis didepannya membuat Ryeowook memberikan tatapan horor nya lagi.

Sekarang Siwon dan Ryeowook berada di food counter di pusat perbelanjaan yang pernah Yewook datangi waktu membeli boneka. Lag-lagi Wookie dipaksa oleh Siwon agar mau pergi dengannya, meninggalkan Sungmin yang harus pulang sendiri dari kantor.

"Antar aku pulang hyung.." pinta Wookie, malas berlama-lama dengan Siwon ditempat ini.

"Diam disini dulu, aku mau berlama-lama denganmu dulu Wookie-ah" bujuk namja berlesung pipi itu agar Wookie tidak pulang. Dia tau Ryeowook sudah tidak ingin berlama-lama, tapi Siwon tetap memaksanya.

.

"Eh, bukannya itu Wookie ku Kyu?" Yesung memicingkan penglihatannya memastikan namja mungil yang duduk di salah satu meja food counter di depannya.

Selesai latihan, Yesung dan Kyuhyun pergi keluar untuk makan tapi Kyuhyun ingin membeli sepatu. Jadilah mereka singgah ke pusat perbeanjaan besar itu. Tak disangka Yesung melihat Wookie disana.

"Mana sih hyung? Mungkin hanya mirip saja, lagian kan Wookie hyung sudah pulang dengan Minie" Kyuhyun ikut melihat arah tangan Yesung menunjuk. Memang orang yang ditunjuk Yesung mirip dengan Ryeowook, tapi Kyuhyun belum percaya.

"Itu pasti Wookie, tapi dengan siapa?" Yesung penasaran dengan namja yang duduk didepan Ryeowook karena hanya terlihat punggungnya saja.

"Ayo Kyu kita kesana, aku ingin memastikan" karena penasaran, Yesung pun menarik Kyuhyun kea rah namja yang dia yakini Wookie itu.

"Wookie hyung? Jadi benar kau disini. Dan, lho kenapa sama Siwon hyung juga?" baru Kyu akan menanyakan namja yang Wookie ajak semeja, Siwon sudah membalikkan badannya menghadap Kyuhyun.

**'Aish namja ini lagi, kenapa mesti bersama kekasihku' **batin Yesung setelah melihat Siwon.

"Chagiya kenapa kau disini? Bukannya sudah pulang bersama Sungmin?" tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook yang tadinya melamun karena bosan harus dikagetkan dengan kehadiran namjachingunya

–Yesung- dan Kyuhyun.

"Hyungie aku hanya.."

"Memangnya kau siapa mengatur Wookie?" baru saja Wookie akan menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, Siwon menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Siwon hyung, ini namanya Yesung hyung. Dia kekasihnya Ryeowook hyung" Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

Siwon memandangi Yesung dari atas sampai bawah, memandangi degan tatapan meremehkan. Sedangkan Yesung memasang wajah datarnya, tidak suka melihat Siwon mendekati Ryeowook'nya.

"Wookie pacarku, memangnya kau mau apa? Kajja baby kita pulang" Yesung menarik Wookie dari tempat itu bersama Kyuhyun, meninggalkan Siwon yang geram melihat kedekatan YeWook.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyungie kau marah eoh?" tanya Ryeowook yang kini duduk di pangkuan Yesung, mereka baru saja sampai di apartemen Yesung.

Sejak di mobil sampai di apartemennya Yesung diam, memasang wajah dinginnya. Dia cemburu dengan Siwon. Padahal Kyu sudah menjelaskan hubungan Wookie dengan Siwon, tapi tetap saja dia masih cemburu. Dasar pecemburu tingkat akut.

"Ya hyungie kenapa diam saja? Mianhae membuatmu marah, tapi jangan begini dong hyung hiks.." tak tahan di diami oleh sang namjachingu Ryeowook pun menangis. Siapa sih yang tahan di diami seperti itu tak mau bicara, apa yang kita tanyakan tak digubris. Itulah yang terjadi pada Wookie yang membuatnya sekarang menangis.

Masih di pangkuan sang namjachingu, Wookie menutupi wajahnya denga kedua telapak tangannya menahan isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Yesung tetap saja diam, pandangannya lurus kedepan dia masih cemburu rupanya.

"Jangan seperti tadi lagi, pergi dengan orang lain tanpa ijinku aku tak suka" akhirnya Yesung mau bersuara, mungkin hatinya luluh mendengar namjachingunya menangis. Segera dia membalikkan tubuh Wookie agar menghadapnya, lalu dihapusnya air mata yang membasahi pipi tirus itu. Tak tega melihat orang yang dicintainya menangis lagi seperti tempo lalu. Yesung membingkai wajah cantik Wookie dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menatap iris caramel itu dengan manic obsidian miliknya. Menatap lama wajah indah didepannya. Yesung pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wookie, namja manis itu memejamkan matanya ketika dirasakan deru nafas Yesung makin terasa di kulit wajahnya.

Cup~

Yesung mencium bibir mungil kekasihnya, melumat lembut bibir semerah chery itu. Memasukkan lidah nya kedalam gua hangat Wookie, mengabsen semua penghuninya tak lupa juga lidahnya menggoda lidah Ryeowook yang hanya diam. Wookie pun mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Yesung, menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh sang kekasih. Desahan-desahan nikmat ia keluarkan akibat ciuman panas itu.

Lama Yesung menciumnya sampai-sampai stok oksigen di paru-parunya menipis. "Hyu..hyunggg lepaasss se..sakkhh.." ucapnya sambil memukul-mukul dada Yesung. Namun namja berkepala besar itu tak bergeming, masih saja menenikmati manisnya bibir Wookie.

Merasa kekasihnya sudah benar-benar membutuhkan oksigen, Yesung pun melepas pagutannya. Wookie segera menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, wajahnya sedikit pucat karena kekurangan oksigen. Yesung tersenyum lebar melihat Wookie yang masih tersengal-sengal menghirup oksigen, dihapusnya saliva yang membasahi dagu namja imut itu dengan lembut.

"Kau sangat cantik.." ujarnya setelah mengusap saliva di dagu Wookie.

"Kau jahat, mau membunuhku eoh?" bibir tipis Ryeowook mengerucut imut, melihat itu Yesung terkekeh karena tingkahnya.

"Jahat kenapa? Ini hanya hukuman kecil untukmu yang nakal" jawab Yesung santai.

"Isshh dasar menyebalkan…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Yesung-ssi cepat pakai kostum mu, setengah jam lagi show akan dimulai kau masih mondar-mandir saja" suara seorang yeoja cantik berambut panjang menginterupsi Yesung yang memang mondar-mandir di ruang rias yang terbilang besar itu.

"Aish tunggu dulu nuna, aku menunggu Wookie ku datang" gerutunya kesal karena sedari tadi yeoja berambut pirang itu memaksa Yesung untuk cepat berganti pakaian.

"Hyung nanti saja mereka datang kesini, kau tenang saja. Cepat pakai kostum mu sebelum Leeteuk hyung kesini melihatmu dan marah-marah" Kyuhyun yang dibalik meja rias mecoba untuk menghentikan kegiatan mondar-mandir Yesung dengan segera menyuruhnya memakai kostum, sama seperti yang nuna tadi katakan.

Kyuhyun sudah siap dengan desain baru buatan Leeteuk, sejenis pakaian untuk pesta yang sederhana tetapi masih terkesan mewah dan elegan. Dengan warna biru muda. Rambutnya yang agak panjang di cukur sedikit agar terlihat lebih rapi *bayangin sendiri ya :D*

Yesung mau tak mau segera masuk ke ruang ganti untuk memakai desain baru buatan Sungmin dan Ryeowook sebelum Leeteuk benar-benar datang dan marah padanya.

.

"Kau gugup chagi?" Ryeowook memegang tangan dingin Yesung lalu menempelkan kedua telapak tangan itu di pipi putihnya.

"Ne, sangat gugup Wookie-ah" jawab Yesung, peluh sedikit membasahi pelipisnya.

"Yesung hyung santai saja, kan sudah diajarin kemarin-kemarin oleh Kyu. jadi tak perlu gugup ne" Sungmin yang menyuapi Kyuhyun makan sebelum tampil ikut menenangkan kekasih dongsaengnya. Ryeowook dan Kyu mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Sungmin.

"Masak sudah tampan begini masih gugup, setahuku hyung tak pernah seperti ini" Ryeowook tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Yesung sekarang ini, wajah tampannya sangat gugup. Diusapnya peluh yang membasahi pelipis kekasihnya dengan tisu.

"Kalian siap-siap, sebentar lagi giliran kalian. Kyu cepat habiskan makanan mu dan Yesung tak usah gugup seperti itu. Kalian berdua akan tampil setelah tiga model yeoja lainnya" Leeteuk yang menyembul dibalik pintu member intruksi kepada kedua model tampan itu.

"Ne.." jawab Kyu dan Yesung kompak.

"Hemm, Siwon masih belum datang juga kau sudah menghubunginya Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk pada Kyu.

"Sudah hyung, dia kan memang selalu gitu datang belakangan. Lagian Siwon hyung kan tampil belakangan" ujar Kyu sambil mengelap mulutnya.

**'Siwon juga ikut?'** batin Yesung.

"Kajja Kyu, Yesung ikut denganku. Giliran kalian sebentar lagi" ajak Leeteuk.

"Jangan gugup hyungie~ ingat saja wajah manisku ini maka gugup mu akan hilang" cengir Ryeowook yang membuat rasa gugup Yesung sedikit berkurang. Lalu Wookie mencium bibir tipis Yesung. "Sudah tak gugup lagi kan?" ucapnya setelah berciuman.

"Ishh kalian ini ciuman terus, kajj Yesung hyung" Kyu yang iri melihat kemesraan Yewook segera menarik tangan Yesung keluar dari ruangan itu, membuat MinWook terawa melihat kelakuan Kyu.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

hello apakabar readers? selamat natal dan tahun baru 2013 ya ^^  
chapter 8 dari ff gaje ini akhirnya update juga... kkk~

segitu aja ya ceritanya, sangat membosankan ya fic ini -_- *saya sadar*

mau minta pendapat nih, ff ini mau dilanjuti apa engga?

.

**So, silahkan bagika RIPIU nya buat chap ini ^^**

papaii *Bow*bow*bow*


	9. Chapter 9

**Tittle : Change for You**

**Author : Real Me**

**Genre : Romance, Family, etc.**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Yesung punya Ryeowook, Ryeowook punya Yesung. YeWook saling memiliki, dan mereka milik SM, orangtuanya, dan TYME. Khusus Yesung buat saya :p**

**Pairing : YeWook n other**

**Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, B x B, bertele-tele, tak sesuai judul, alur kemana-mana dan bnyak typo..**

**.**

**Fanfic ini asli pemikiran saya**

**Don't Like, Don't Like**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

****Chapter 9

Pagi-pagi sekali Wookie sudah pergi ke minimarket membeli bahan untuk membuat vanilla cake –kue kesukaan Yesung-. Kepergiannya yang tanpa ijin membuat Sungmin khawatir dan bingung mencarinya, untungnya sebelum Sungmin keluar mencari dongsaengnya Wookie menelfonnya.

Hari ini Ryeowook akan membuatkan cake untuk Yesung sebagai hadiah karena sang kekasih mau memenuhi permitaanya yaitu menjadi model dadakan –walaupun dengan amat sangat terpaksa-

"Wookie-ya kau sedang membuat apa? Pagi-pagi sekali sudah menghilang, bikin aku bingung aja.." Sungmin mendekati Ryeowook yang sedang mengocok adonan cake.

"Hehe, mian hyung aku tak sempat ijin padamu. Aku mau buat vanilla cake untuk Yesung hyung" jawabnya yang masih konsentrasi mengaduk-aduk adonan.

"Hanya untuk dia? Hyung tak kau buatkan hem? Semenjak kau pacaran dengan Yesung hyung kau sering melupakanku" Sungmin pura-pura marah.

Seketika Wookie menghentikan kegiatannya mengaduk adonan ketika mendengar apa yang hyung nya itu katakan. Benarkah dia sampai melupakan Sungmin –hyung tersayangnya itu?

"Hyung aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, maafkan aku.." ucapnya lirih sambil menunduk. Sungmin yang semula duduk di kursi meja makan langsung menghampiri dongsaengnya itu.

"Eh Wookie-ah aku hanya bercanda jangan menangis"

"Habisnya hyung berkata seperti itu, aku merasa bersalah hyung"

"Dasar cengeng, sini hyung bantu buat. Nanti buatkan hyung satu ne?" Sungmin mengacak rambut Wookie yang sudah kembali tersenyum senang.

Membuat cake adalah salah satu kegiatan memasak yang paling Wookie sukai, apalagi membuat cake untuk orang tercinta dan dibantu oleh hyungnya –Sungmin-. Seperti biasa, jika sudah melakukan pekerjaan bersama-sama MinWook akan dipastikan seperti anak kecil. Sekarang saja membuat cake tepung bertaburan dimana-mana, wajah dan baju mereka pun tak luput dengan tepung akibat ulah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoaam…" seorang namja tampan berkepala besar menguap dengan tidak elitnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yesung. Dia baru bangun ketika matahari hampir berada lurus diatas kepala, mengingat show perdananya kemarin sampai larut malam dan terasa amat sangat melelahkan untuknya.

Yesung menyibakkan selimut tebalnya lalu mengambil iphone di nakasnya. Sebuah senyuman tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya ketika melihat gambar wallpaper iphone itu, photo namja kecilnya yang sedang berpose imut.

"Haah.. aku jadi merindukanmu" ujarnya sembari mencium layar iphone hitamnya.

Setelah itu Yesung beranjak ke kamar mandi. Hari ini dia berencana akan pergi ke café seperti biasa menjaga kasir karena sudah beberapa hari absent dan akan menjemput kkoming anjing kecil nya di tempat penitipan anjing.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyu, kau sudah beritau Yesung kan untuk kesini secepatnya hem?" tanya Leeteuk yang berada di depan KyuMin yang sedang bermesraan.

"Ne.." jawab Kyuhyun singkat, matanya terpejam menikmati elusan lembut Sungmin pada rambutnya.

Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban namja evil itu, sedangkan Ryeowook sibuk membolak-balikkan majalah ditangangannya.

"Annyeong~~~" suara lantang Yesung yang baru memasuki ruangan itu membuat keempat namja yang berada di dalamnya kaget. Kyu yang sedari tadi asik bersender di bahu Minie nya membuka mata dengan kesal, memberikan tatapan horor untuk Yesung karena mengganggu acara tidurnya dengan Sungmin. Sedangkan Wookie sangat senang akan kedatangan namja nya itu.

"Yakkk Yesung kau mengganggu tidur ku kepala besar.." umpat Kyuhyun.

"Oh kau idur ya Kyu? maaf…" jawab Yesung dengan watadosnya. Yesung lalu menghampiri Wookie dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Chagiya~~ aku merindukanmu" Yesung langsung memeluk Wookie dan mencium bibir kissable itu, membuat Sungmin, Leeteuk, dan Kyuhyun iri melihat pasangan itu.

Yesung yang diluar terlihat dingin, pendiam dan selalu memasang wajah datarnya ternyata sangat manja jika berada di dekat Ryeowook namja kecil yang amat manis, begitulah kira-kira pemikiran Leeteuk yang melihat kemesraan YeWook.

"Tak bisakah kalian jangan bermesraan terus? Disini masih ada kami bertiga" Sungmin yang merasa dongsaeng dan kekasihnya sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri akhirnya angkat bicara. Yesung dan Wookie hanya nyengir mendengar ucapan namja kelinci itu.

"Yesung ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu.." Leeteuk menyela percakapan yang tak penting itu sambil menghadap Yesung.

"Wae hyung?"

"Penampilanmu yang kemarin cukup bagus untuk pemula sepertimu. Dan tadi pagi ada rekan ku yang ingin mengajakmu untuk menjadi model nya. Bagaimana? Kau harus mau Yesung, aku rasa ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk mu"

"Mwo? Shireo aku tidak mau, cukup kemarin saja. Lagian aku kan kemarin hampir jatuh hyung, masa sekarang ada yang mau menjadikan aku modelnya" tolak Yesung mentah-mentah.

Benar, kemarin pada saat berjalan di catwalk Yesung hampir terjatuh karena saking tegangnya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya malah menertawakan hyung nya itu di belakang panggung yang membuat Yesung merengut kesal. Memang penampilan Yesung kemarin sangat memukau banyak orang, apalagi para wartawan dan photographer yang hadir disana. Karena ketampanan dan sepertinya dia mempunyai charisma sebagai seorang artis, membuat semua orang yang hadir disana bertanya-tanya tentangnya.

"Yak kau harus mau, tak ada penolakan buat yang satu ini" ujar Leeteuk mutlak.

"Kau hebat Yesung hyung. Aku yang lebih professional saja tak ada yang menawariku, kalau tau begini aku tak usah mengajarimu. Jatahku jadi kau yang ngambil, tapi hyung kau harus membayar mahal atas pelatihan yang ku berikan" senyum evil pun Kyuhyun tunjukkan yang membuat Yesung tambah kesal.

"Dan satu lagi, show rekanku itu dua hari lagi. Kau bersama Siwon dipilih. Aku pergi dulu, lama-lama aku iri melihat kalian bermesraan terus. Hahh.. aku jadi kangen Kangin-ie" lalu Leeteuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Chagiya~~~" rengek Yesung manja pada Wookie nya, seolah mengadu bahwa dia tidak mau menjadi model lagi. Apalagi Leteuk bilang partnernya bersama Siwon, namja berlesung pipi itu kan dia anggap musuh besarnya.

"Tidak ada penolakan hyungie…"

"Ha ha ha ha. Rasain hyung.." tawa nista terdengar dari KyuMin couple yang melihat wajah Yesung tambah kusut dan tertekuk.

.

.

.

"Wookie apa isi kotak itu?" Yesung menghampiri kekasihnya yang meletakkan kotak putih berukuran sedang di meja makan apartemen Yesung.

Dengan sigap Wookie langsung membuka penutup kotak tersebut dan memperlihatkan vanilla cake dengan garnis chery dan sedikit taburan coklat bubuk diatasnya. "Kau suka hyungie?" tanyanya lembut memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya pada Yesung. Namja berkepala besar itu membulatkan matanya ketika melihat cake kesukaannya. Sebegitu tergilakah Yesung dengan cake dihadapannya? Sampai-sampai ekspresi lucunya membuat Wookie tertawa kecil.

"Chagiya kau membuatkannya untukku? Pasti cake ini terasa sangat lezat" ujar Yesung lalu mencolek sedikit cream putih cake itu dengan telunjukknya dan memasukkan kemulutnya.

"He'em. Kau tunggulah di sofa hyung, aku akan membawakannya untukmu." Dengan segera Yesung menuju sofa menunggu cake kesukaannya datang.

.

Yesung sangat menikmati vanilla cake buatan kekasih mungilnya, dia sangat menyukai cake itu. Bagaimana tidak? selain vanilla cake adalah kesukaannya, cake tesebut sangat enak bahkan lebih enak dari yang dijual di café nya.

"Hyungie cakenya enak kan?" tanya Wookie sambil menaruh piring bekas kue nya dimeja dan diikuti oleh Yesung yang sudah puas memakannya.

"Sangat enak. Tak salah aku memilih calon istri yang pintar memasak"

"Mwo? Memangnya kita mau menikah hyung?" Ryeowook kaget dengan ucapan Yesung barusan.

"Ne. kau tak mau hem?"

"Tapi terlalu cepat hyung~~, aku juga belum kenal dengan orang tuamu"

"Tenang chagiya, appa dan umma ku akan segera kembali ke Seoul. Mungkin dua atau tiga hari lagi, dan aku akan melamarmu" jawab Yesung pasti lalu menyenderkan kepala Wookie di bahunya.

Suasana menjadi hening, Ryeowook masih memikirkan ucapan kekasihnya tentang Yesung akan segera melamarnya. Bukankah terlalu cepat mengingat mereka pacaran baru beberapa bulan saja. Dan dia juga belum memberitau umma dan appa nya tentang Yesung. Sepertinya Yesung tak ingin lama-lama pacaran dengan Wookie, dia ingin cepat-cepat menikahi namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Cup~

Wookie tersentak kaget, tiba-tiba Yesung menciumnya saat dia bengong mebuat Yesung tertawa pelan melihat mata Wookie membulat imut.

"Yakk kau mencuri ciuman dari ku lagi hyungie~" rengek Wookie tak terima.

"Habisnya kau bengong terus baby, dan kau selalu seperti anak kecil jika makan. Blepotan" tanpa aba-aba Yesung mencium bibir tipis Wookie lagi menjilati sisa-sisa cream yang menempel di sudut bibir tipis itu. Dan untuk kedua kalinya namja manis itu syok mendapat ciuman tiba-tiba dari Yesung.

"Hyung kau sangat mesum, membuatku kaget saja" Wookie melipat tangan di dadanya dan bibirnya mengerucut imut menandakan dia kesal dengan ulah Yesung.

"Bibirmu sangat manis baby, apalagi ditambah dengan cream vanilla cake itu. Aku jadi ingin mencicipinya lagi" seolah tak memperdulikan kekesalan kekasihnya, Yesung memeluk Wookie gemas.

"tapi aku suka jika kau yang mencium ku chagiya" Ryeowook tersenyum senang dipelukan Yesung. Ternyata kekasih mungilnya itu juga suka dicium.

"Besok temani aku ke show ne…" pinta Yesung yang masih memeluk Wookie. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari orang yang dipelukknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin kini tengah berada di dalama mobil Kyuhyun tetunya dengan sang pemilik mobil. Mereka berdua akan menuju Incheon untuk menjemput orang tua Ryeowook. Ya, hari ini umma dan appa Wookie akan pulang dari Jepang, tapi hanya Sugmin yang mengetahui kedatangan mereka.

"Minie kenapa dari tadi mukamu lesu begitu" Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin, dia bingung kenapa bunny boy nya seperti itu sejak tadi menjemputnya.

"Kyu aku sedih.. Ajushi dan ajuhma hari ini akan pulang pasti Wookie akan tinggal bersama mereka. Aku sendiri dong di apartemen"

"Kalau gitu tinggal di apartemen ku ya hyung?" dengan semangat empatlima Kyu menawari Sungmin tinggal bersamanya.

"Yaakk aku tidak mau, bisa-bisa tinggal bersama mu aku setiap hari tak bisa berjalan" Sungmin mencubit keras tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggam tangannya ketika merasa ada sinyal-sinyal mesum dari ucapan Kyu barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua orang namja turun dari pesawat yang mereka tumpangi dari Jepang. Kedua namja itu langsung menuju ke tempat bagian pemeriksaan barang mengambil koper dan tas mereka. Dua orang yang berjalan saling menautkan tangan itu nampak sangat serasi. Namja pertama yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari namja sebelahnya, menggunakan celana jeans coklat dengan baju yang sedikit tebal berlengan panjang. Tak lupa dengan sepatu hitam mengkilatnya dan sebuah kaca mata hitam bertengger di hidung mancungnya, membuat namja yang memang tampan itu bertambah tampan.

Disebelahnya namja yang menggenggam tangannya terlihat sangat cantik, baju V neck yang dia gunakan mengekspos kulit putih mulusnya dan memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya yang ramping, rambutnya yang sedikit merah menambah kesan kecantikkannya. Namja cantik itu juga memakai kacamata sama seperti namja sebelahnya, hanya saja kacamatanya berwan coklat. Juga mengenakan jeans biru dengan sepatu botany.

Lalu mereka menuju kursi-kursi tempat biasanya orang-orang menunggu jemputan, namja yang lebih tinggi sebelah tangannya menarik koper hitam besar dan sebelah tangannya lagi memeluk pinggang ramping istrinya. Sedangkan namja yang dipeluk membawa tas bertali panjang di lengan sebelah kirinya.

"Yeobo Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kenapa lama sekali menjemput kita" keluh namja cantik yang sudah mendudukkan pantat nya di salah satu kursi ang berjejer rapi disana.

"Kita baru saja sampai boo..kau bilang sudah lama, tunggulah sebentar lagi mereka juga datang" jawab namja tampan yang melepas kaca mata hitamnya lalu menggantugkan di kerah bajunya.

"Haahh aku merindukan uri Wookie, apakabar malaikat kecil kita ya. Apakah dia bertambah besar?" namja cantik itu tersenyum membayangkan wajah manis aegyanya.

"Baru kemarin kita menelfon dia kau sudah kangen saja. Aku membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi'nya ketika melihat appa dan umma nya kembali ke Korea" kini giliran namja tampan berambut kecoklatan itu tersenyum.

"Aiisshh biarpun kemarin sudah bicara banyak di telfon tapi tetap aja aku kangen, sudah hampir satu setengah tahun kita meninggalkannya untung saja ada Sungmin yang menemani. Aku juga ingin melihat bocah kelinci itu"

Kedua pasangan suami istri itu sibuk berbincang merindukan buah hatinya Ryeowook, mereka dikejutkan oleh kedatangan sepasang kekasih.

"Ajuhma, Ajushi…." teriak Sungmin dari jarak 6 meter sambil melambaikan tangannya, dia berlari kecil dan diikuti oleh Kyuhyun dari belakang. Sungmin memeluk namja cantik didepannya, dia juga merindukan ajuhma tersayang nya itu.

"Sungmin….kau tambah imut sayang…" pekik namja cantik itu melihat Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyun-ah apa kabar kalian? Masih pacaran kan?" tanya namja suami dari namja cantik kepada sepasang kekasih tersebut.

"Pertanyaan yang konyol sekali ajushi, kalau kami sudah putus tak mungkin kami bersama seperti ini" Kyuhyun lalu memeluk ajushi tampannya.

.

"Sungmin-ah kau sudah merahasiakan kedatangan kami kan pada Wookie?"

"Ne tentu saja, dia sama sekali tak mengetahui kedatangan Jae ajuhma dan Yun ajushi." Ternyata pasangan suami istri tersebut adalah Kim Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong.

"Aigooo.. aku tak sabar melihat anak kita Yun" Jaejoong menyikut perut suaminya yang terlelap di jok belakang mobil Kyu, mungkin kelelahan perjalanan jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ryeowook POV**

Sudah seharian aku bersama Yesung hyung, dari kantor dan sampai malam gini aku berada di apartemennya. Aku merasa sangat lelah, padahal kami tak ada acara keluar kemana-mana hanya bermain bersama kkoming dan tentunya kekasihku itu bermanja-manja jika sudah ada aku.

"Hyungie~ antar aku pulang ne? kasihan Sungmin hyung sendiri" pintaku sambil memeluk lengan Yesung hyung yang masih menonton tv.

"Ne, kajja. Ini sudah malam juga" Yesung hyung mencium kepalaku lalu beranjak mematikan tv dan mengambil jaket nya. Aku merapikan barang bawaanku tadi siang memasukkan kedalam ransel, segera menuju pintu depan karena Yesung hyung sudah menungguku.

.

"Yakin tak mau aku antar kedalam baby? Kau tak apa?" tanya kekasihku ketika kami sudah sampai di depan apartemen.

"Ne aku tak apa hyung, hyung pulang saja. Hati-hati ne" ucapku. Belum sempat membuka pintu mobil hitam itu, tiba-tiba tangan Yesung hyung menarik pergelangan tanganku yang membuatku menghentikan gerakan untuk membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Eiits kau melupakan sesuatu hem?" tanyanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya membuatku sedikit bingung.

"Apa?"

"Ish kecil-kecil sudah pelupa, nih…" Yesung hyung memajukan bibirnya. Oh aku lupa menciumnya sebelum pergi, dasar kau sangat manja begini. Tapi lebih manja aku sih, kkk~

Aku yang mengerti, langsung melumat bibir tipisnya. Hanya sebentar, sebelum dia lepas kendali. Ku lihat wajahnya yang merengut ketika aku lepaskan pagutan bibir kami.

"Aku keluar ne? hyung hati-hati"

"Jangan tidur malam-malam, jika insomnia mu kambuh telfon saja aku chagiya" ucap Yeung hyung tersenyum lembut dan mengacak rambutku. Aku membuka pintu mobilnya, melambaikan tangan kepada Yesung hyung yang mobilnya telah menjauh.

**Ryeowook POV End**

Ryeowook berjalan menyusuri lorong apartemen yang lenggang karena sudah malam, hanya beberapa orang saja yang melintas. Sampai di depan pintu kamarnya dia menekan-nekan beberapa angka memasukkan kode apartemennya yang sudah dia hapal di luar kepala dengan Sungmin.

Pintu terbuka lalu dia masuk dan segera menutupnya lagi, berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Semoga hyung nya itu belum tidur.

"Sungmin hyung aku pul…"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

****halo readers sekalian ^^

akhirnya author bisa update di malam tahun baru ini sesuai keinginan :D

gak ada konfliknya nih gak ada adegan romantis Yewook juga, hihi~

mungkin chap depan mulai ada konflik yg sedikit membuat hati panas *sy gag pandai buat konflik sih*

maaf ini tanpa edit jd banyak typo^^

buat reader setia ku dan para sider riview ne :D

Happy New Year... *tiupterompet bareng Yewook* semoga lebih baik dari tahun 2012 dan apa yg diinginkan bs terwujud tahun depan

.

**So, silahkan bagika RIPIU nya buat chap ini ^^**

papaii *Bow*bow*bow*


End file.
